DE TUS GUSTOS
by Eterno Atardecer
Summary: AHORA SI; REALMENTE COMPLETE! una historia de amor poco convencional; yo solo deseaba tu cuerpo, tu pasión, tus miradas, tu aroma, pero hoy en día no dejare que nadie mas tome lo que debe pertenecerme! y tu shikamaru Nara me perteneces
1. Sus gustos

Mmm que aburrido es estar aquí en hora de comida y sin nadie que platicar y ese maldito vago se fue con Chouji a quien sabe dónde y me dejan sola sin nada que hacer -aaahhh!- que no entienden que si no es con ellos no estoy con nadie porque no soporto a esa niñata de Ino; me di de topes con la mesa de almuerzos y ahogue otro bostezo hasta que sentí a alguien sentarse en frente de mi pero pues no decía nada así que levante la cara para saber de quién se trataba

-hay hola tayuyá que genial que te veo muero de aburrimiento- es una de mis amigas de pelo rojo larguísimo con un mechón de cabello a mitad de su cara y de ojos grandes cafés y muy bonita me cae bastante bien

-Hola tema, mira quiero pedirte un favor mega enorme- Tayuyá nunca y cuando digo nunca es nunca se pone nerviosa pero estaba muy nerviosa además de roja; seguro se trata de un chico

-Ha! Estas rojísima ya suéltalo de que chico se trata- en mi rostro se formo una sonrisa de curiosidad

-Mira tú eres la mejor amiga de Shikamaru y tu sabes que hay rumores sobre sus "gustos"- wau Shikamaru acababa de flechar una chica mas y ella también dudaba de que a Shikamaru le gustaban las chicas –y tema quiero pedirle una cita pero tengo miedo de que me batee como a las demás- ella agacho la cabeza, de verdad tenía mucha pena

-Y tu quieres que yo averigüe si le gustas o si le gustan las chicas- lo afirme no lo pregunte

-Solo que salgas con el ya sabes como amigos que son y pues mires si nota a otras chicas y de ahí ya corre por mi cuenta ¿me ayudaras?- dijo con esperanza en su voz y claro que yo también deseaba quitarme esa duda ya que yo nunca supe que saliera con chicos, pero tampoco con chicas…

-CLARO! Cuenta conmigo pero me la vas a deber y grande- le dije con una mirada y sonrisa bromista- sonó el timbre para que regresáramos a nuestras aulas, lo cual nos hizo dar un saltito en la misma mesa y cruzando el pasillo venia Shikamaru con Chouji a paso lento como siempre, como todo un vago

-Hey vago pasa por mí a las 7 vamos a salir!- le grite y desde el otro lado le escuche decir -problemática- y ahogo un bostezo voltee a ver a tayuyá y me pregunto que si de verdad el pasaría por mí y yo solo le dije –claro ese vago sabe que no es conveniente dejarme plantada- y entonces me supongo debí haber tenido una mirada asesina porque vi que a tayuyá le dio un escalofrió


	2. Mi cita con vos

Demonios que ya eran las 7:30 y ese maldito vago aun no pasaba y yo que me pase mi tiempo arreglándome hasta me puse mi falda de tablones que por cierto era algo corta y una linda blusa blanca con un muy pronunciado escote en "V" me vi otra vez en el espejo y me volví a enamorar de mis zapatillas blancas de tacón aunque estaba segura que solo así le llegaría a ese chico de cabello negro hasta los hombros y es que,

¿Cuándo creció tanto que me sobre paso y por bastante? Y también desde ¿Cuando empezó a atraer a tantas chicas?, ¿Cuando se volvió entre sex simbol y gay?, Claro lo ultimo porque nunca se le ha sabido una relación, si de chicas que le amaban ahí estaba tayuyá, Ino, una chica de la aldea del sonido y otras cuantas pero ninguna con quien hubiera salido, el timbre sonó para sacarme de lo tan entrada que estaba en mis pensamientos, sacándome de mis recientes preguntas, mire el reloj 7:43 maldito vago yo lo mato, baje ya con mi bolsa en mano para irnos cuanto antes, abrí la puerta y ahí estaba el, tan despreocupado como siempre

-Hola problemática-

-Hola bebe llorica- le sentaba genial esos entubados de mezclilla y su camisa amarilla con aquella chaqueta verde

-¿Y vamos a?- me dijo con su natural apatía a todo lo que requiriera esfuerzos y pensé que para ver si miraba a otras chicas el parque seria genial, pero como me esforcé en vestirme también, yo no iba a ir a sentarme en una banca y hablar sobre las nubes que por cierto en este momento ya se habían escondido, eso en otro momento estaría bien pero hoy deseaba ir al cine de la aldea para ver una película de terror realmente buena, pero el interrumpió mis pensamientos -problemática ¿quieres ir a cenar?-

-Oye y que ni una excusa por llegar tarde- fingí enojo y el sabia que lo fingía pero yo sabía que él no deseaba enfrascarse en una discusión -Te llevare al cine también- esa era la parte genial de nuestra amistad; el siempre sabe lo que quiero

-Perdonado- y le sonreí –No sé a qué hora acabe la función así que primero al cine- no lo propuse, le exigí

Un solo asentimiento de cabeza fue todo lo que obtuve, ni un, no problemática, ni nada por el estilo, pero el siempre era así, siempre me daba lo que yo deseaba y sin chistar, por algo es que es mi mejor amigo, el tampoco comento sobre si me veía linda o sobre si vestía muy provocativa o no pero el también era así…

Llegamos al cine y me dijo que esperara en una banca el iría por las entradas, no necesite decirle cual quería ver el siempre sabia todo sobre mi como lo sabría de Chouji y como nosotros lo sabríamos todo de él. En ese momento algo llamo mi atención una chica no de rostro muy lindo con una falda casi igual de corta que la mía, se cotoneaba frente a unos chicos; entre ellos Shikamaru. Obviamente para que la vieran y ellos lo hicieron y hasta cuando paso frente a ellos note como todos si no miraban su trasero, miraban sus senos, Todos excepto Shikamaru y luego la mujer de la taquilla de boletos le lanzaba miradas muy insinuantes a Shikamaru y ella si que era bonita pero igual que con la anterior, solo tomo los tickets y vino hacia mi

-Problemática ¿te deje esperando mucho tiempo? -

-Venga vago solo te fuiste 5 minutos cuando mucho-

-No, me refiero a en tu casa-

-Nop, en realidad sabia que llegarías tarde así que me aliste tarde- y entonces le di mi mejor sonrisa y él me la devolvió, entramos donde expondrían la película había poca gente y le pedí que nos fuéramos a los asientos del último, esas tres últimas filas estaban vacías casi todos los pocos espectadores estaban casi frente a la pantalla. Shikamaru dijo que iría por unas bebidas y golosinas para ambos pero yo insistí en que no, porque comeríamos después de la película así que fue al servicio…

Cuando vino de regreso, apenas empezaban a rodar la película, el venia por las escaleras y me desconcertó demasiado ver a un grupo de chicas diciéndole abiertamente a mi Shikamaru que fuera con ellas que después la pasarían bien pero el al igual que antes ni si quiera de reojo las vio, ¿Será que de verdad él es gay? Eso explicaría por qué me entiende o porque nos llevamos tan bien. De verdad me gustaría comprobarlo.

Todo de repente se oscureció y escuche a varios gritar, demonios me perdí la primera escena de terror todo por estar vigilando a Shikamaru, luego escuche mi grito ahogado, porque Shikamaru me tomo del brazo y me asusto, se acomodo a mi lado y yo quite esa cosa que ponían de división entre las sillas que también servía para poner el refresco y Shikamaru me vio raro

-Acaso quieres que te abrase- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Mira; necesito tenerte cerca para poder acallar un grito en tu pecho si me llego a asustar- el medio sonrió y estiro un brazo, yo gustosa me acomode en su brazo el cual el cerro atrayéndome hacia él, de verdad que si no fuera gay; estar entre los brazos de este chico seria lo máximo. Seguimos viendo la película por unos veinte minutos, todo siempre estaba algo oscuro para darle un tono espeluznante y entonces el tipo de ultratumba seguía de cerca a la protagonista y todos estaban preparados para gritar o abrazar a la persona a su lado, pero no era una escena la cual me diera miedo pero de verdad sentía la necesidad abrazar al vago, así que la escena sucedió y lo abrase, escondí mi cara en su pecho y escuche su corazón acelerarse, no sé si por mi cercanía o por la película, desee pensar que por mi cercanía

Segundos después de pasar el momento de terror en la película, al tratar de enderezarme para volver a mi lugar hice las 2 cosas más estúpidas de toda mi vida.

La primera: que tire mi bolso al suelo sin querer

La segunda: que era consecuencia de la primera; En un intento de agarrar mi bolso pase mi mano por su vientre siguiendo hacia abajo, no muy consciente de lo que hacía por la poca luz solo que al bajar mi mano un poco mas toque algo que realmente no debería ni si quiera imaginar.

A mi mano eso no le intereso ya que aun sabiendo que estaba tocando el miembro de Shikamaru se quedo ahí, estática unos 3, 4 tal vez 5 o más segundos hasta que en mi mente brillaron las palabras "se lo estas tocando" aunque claro que sobre la tela de su pantalón; me di una bofetada mental, como si no contara solo porque es sobre la tela, reaccione y me agache completamente a recoger mi bolso del suelo con mil y un colores en mi cara porque por si no fuera poco haberlo "manoseado" al haberme agachado tan rudamente paso mi tercera estupidez de la noche (la cual creí era imposible que pasara) mi falda se atoro en el cierre de su pantalón y al haberme jaloneado; como si no fuera suficiente humillación se jalo también su bragueta, me pare tan rápido como pude volteándome para quedar frente a él solo para ver que yo no era la única con mil colores en mi cara ya que Shikamaru tampoco podía si quiera respirar y me miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

Yo no iba a intentar desatorar mi falda porque eso sería tener mis manos muy cerca de su, su, su, miembro (otra vez) entonces el relajo un poco la mirada yo estaba frente a él parada y con mis piernas casi entre las suyas, el aun en el asiento me dijo- necesito que te acerques mas para…- me hizo señas dándome a entender que para subirse la bragueta y ahora solo el color rojo se apodero de mi rostro – y ya desatorar tu falda- yo no dije nada en lo absoluto pero me acerque un poco más si es que eso era posible pero uno de los tacones de los que me había enamorado me traiciono e hizo que me tambaleara, pero él me sujeto firmemente de la cintura, aunque yo aun así me incline hacia donde estaba él al punto de dejar que casi nuestras frentes se tocaran pero lo mejor fue que lo vi hacer lo que nunca lo vi hacer antes; miro en mi escote que mostraba un poco más que el nacimiento de mis senos, los miro durante largos segundos y cuando volvió su cara hacia mí, abrió grandes los ojos porque pensó que yo lo asesinaría por hacer lo que hizo pero el verlo mirarme como no miro a ninguna otra me lleno de una satisfacción que yo no sabía que existía en mi.

Entonces en mis pensamientos descubrí algo que de verdad yo no creía posible, yo sentía cierta posesión hacia Shikamaru, no entendí porque era posesión el sentimiento que me llenaba y no hacia cualquier persona, si no hacia Shikamaru, mi amigo (con el cual estaba saliendo justo para ayudar a una amiga) algo en este sentimiento nuevo me hacia necesitar saber que de verdad yo podía hacerlo mío, a mi cuerpo lo invadió la enorme satisfacción que sentí al ver que el solo me miraba a mí y a mi cuerpo me hizo sentir la mujer más egoísta, porque justo en este momento desee que nada ni nadie, y mucho menos alguna mujer sintiera esta satisfacción de sus ojos en su piel, para este entonces quise saber cuánto más podría el preferir de mi cuerpo al de otras yo bien sé que mi cuerpo tenía sus curvas pero no eran tan pronunciadas como las de otras, lo que me ponía pensar por que yo y no otra.

Pero eso no se antepuso ante mi necesidad de saber que tanto era su "interés" por mí

Aun seguíamos ahí, uno frente a otro mirándonos con la única expresión de curiosidad con un ligero destello de anhelo en nuestras caras; para este punto el acababa de desatorar mi falda de su bragueta pero yo seguía sin mover mis piernas de entre la suyas. Justo ahora y desde hace más de quince minutos el único sentimiento que dominaba mi alma y mi ser era el de saber que la posesión que sentía hacia Shikamaru era bien justificada, así que en un pequeño lapso de completa oscuridad me senté sobre sus piernas quedando frente a frente con mis piernas rodeando su cintura y se escucharon varios gritos me supongo que por la película pero a mí eso había dejado de preocuparme hace ya mucho rato; el lugar estaba oscuro por los matices grises de la película pero yo solo escondí mi cabeza en el cuello de él, oliendo toda su fragancia mientras lo sentía tensarse por tenerme sobre él; tensarse bajo mi cuerpo

-Temari yo…- nunca antes lo escuche llamarme por mi nombre así que no sabía si eso era bueno, busque sus manos con las mías, las tenía a sus costados, inertes y fuertemente cerradas, las tome entre las mías e hice que MI Shikamaru las pusiera en mi falda sobre mis glúteos mientras yo volvía a enredar mis manos alrededor de su cuello, en ese momento empecé a tener sentimientos que nunca creí que existieran ni que yo pudiera sentirlas con él, los cuales empecé a sentir cada vez con más fuerza cuando él empezó a darle besos mojados a mi cuello, sus manos decidieron que estar sobre mi falda no era adecuado y se metieron debajo de ella acariciando con un poco de rudeza mis glúteos, una de sus manos se quedo ahí, la otra delineo el contorno de mi cuerpo y luego viajo hasta mi cara, el la levanto haciéndome mirarlo, ambos estábamos muy rojos pero yo aun deseaba sentir algo mas así que me abalance sobre sus labios y todo un nuevo sabor inundo mis labios, nos besamos con tal desesperación que puso su mano en mi nuca jalándome más a él, eso hacía parecer que en vez de ser nuestro primer beso hacia parecer que este fuera a ser nuestro último beso; supe entonces que ambos deseábamos que nuestros pulmones fueran eternos para no tener que separarnos y entonces algo más me sorprendió su miembro se estaba poniendo muy rígido debajo de mi intimidad; nos separamos por el odiado aire, mientras tomábamos aire nuevamente, baje una de mis manos para que explorara su torso por debajo de su camisa, era un deseo que no podíamos controlar ni mis manos ni yo, era el mismo deseo que en un principio me orillo a sentarme en sus piernas sacando de fuerzas y deseos de donde antes no existían; seguí recorriendo con mis manos su pecho, era plano con unos cuadros apenas marcados pero se sentía tan sexy que nos empezó a invadir un calor enorme y justo como lo hice antes baje la mano que tenía en su torso pero esta vez bastante consciente de lo que hacía y la lleve hacia su bajo vientre, acariciando su miembro que estaba sintiendo justo debajo de mi intimidad, pero esta vez lo acaricie sin su molesto pantalón de por medio solo su bóxer, nos estábamos besando de una manera apasionada de nuevo, pero esta vez el tenia una mano en mi espalda apretando mi cuerpo con fuerza hacia el cómo no queriendo dejarme escapar y su otra mano explorando mis senos, los sentimientos que nos invadieron fueron más que placenteros porque yo me sentía con tanto derecho cuando lo tocaba, como si fuera algo que toda la vida había llevado siendo mío, pero que yo nunca había tomado posesión de eso

En mi mente regreso la razón por la cual estaba aquí y ahora con Shikamaru (TAYUYA) su nombre resonó con fuerza en mi cabeza, la imagen de ella tocando el cuerpo de Shikamaru, besando sus labios, su cuerpo siendo de él me invadió por completo…

Y por razonas extrañas tome aun con mas fuerzas su rostro lo bese y el detuvo nuestro beso y lo volvió a iniciar pero esta vez poniendo ambas manos alrededor de mi cintura y me empezó a besar con tal ternura que me sentí deshacer en sus labios y entonces nos sorprendió completamente la luz cegadora de los faroles del cine, todas las luces se prendieron y por actos reflejos nos paramos tan rápido como sentimos las luces aturdirnos y ambos nos miramos acomodándonos las prendas de ropa que entre tantas "cosas" se desacomodaron

Escuchamos por los altavoces

-GRACIAS POR VENIR A CINES DE LA HOJA, ESPERAMOS HAYAN DISFRUTADO SU PELICULA Y VUELVAN PRONTO-


	3. Definitivo gay!

Después de lo que paso anoche en el cine ni si quiera fuimos a cenar ninguno de los dos tuvimos cara para mirarnos hasta el momento en el que al fin íbamos a romper el hielo me le atravesé a un taxi y le pedí que me llevara a mi casa, por la ventana le grite que estaría bien y nada mas; no pude decirle "la pase bien" o un "creo que siento algo que no debo sentir" o cuando menos un "olvídalo no ha pasado nada tu eres gay" jeje una sonrisa se me escapo de los labios al pensar lo ultimo, por que el realmente nunca podría ser gay por que cuando sus manos me tocaron, mi piel ardió ante sus roces y sus labios hacían magia en los míos, sin pensarlo suspire con una sonrisa en mis labios, volviendo a mi realidad note que mis manos hacían corazones con una "S" adentro y por enésima vez suspire, algo cambio anoche y no estoy muy segura de querer que vuelva ser igual, alze mi mirada viendo lo único con lo que en este momento no deseaba lidiar sonriéndome cada vez mas de cerca

-¡TEMARI! Que genial que te encuentro, es que hace un momento pase a lado de Shikamaru y le vi muy distraído pero dime como te fue anoche con el- se puso roja pero seguía esperanzada

-Mira tengo que decirte algo- no sabía cómo empezar por que tampoco le diría anoche fui la primera en besar sus labios, oye detén tus pensamientos Temari ¿de verdad fuiste la primera? Porque si es así eso explicaría la euforia que empezó a invadir mi cuerpo

-¿Tema estas bien? Tienes temperatura, estás muy roja- pareció preocupada pero eso en ese momento me importaba poco, yo fui el primer beso de Shikamaru, grite llena de conmoción dentro de mi cabeza

-Que hace esa maldita zorra con el- refunfuñe internamente y es que la maldita infeliz de Ino venia colgada del brazo de MI Shikamaru, tan solo a unos metros de nosotras, digo del Shikamaru de tayuyá, porque ella es de quien el debe de enamorarse, porque ella lo ama y yo, yo, yo no siento nada por el ¿verdad?

-¿Tema?¿tema? temari de que hablas-

-Mmm de nada pero ¿es que ya viste? Ino se le re pega toda a Shikamaru la muy descarada, que acaso no sabe que –tome aire y en un arranque de completa estupidez -Shikamaru es ¡gay!- grite tanto como mis pulmones me dieron alcance, Ino me sonrió burlona y el abrió grande los ojos, me levante furiosa y deje ahí a tayuyá, aunque sé que eso pareció una escena de celos, pero no lo fue por que yo no lo amo; de verdad que no le amo, y, y, además el es gay así que no puede querer a la descarada de Ino

Sé que lo que hice fue una idiotez porque me vi como una niñata celosa y la pobre de tayuyá se entero muy feo de su cruel realidad por que Shikamaru nunca la va amar y ni si quiera me quede para explicarle por que llegue a esa conclusión, pero ¿Qué le iba explicar? Que, que bese a Shikamaru y el me correspondió y que prácticamente conocimos el cuerpo el uno del otro con nuestras manos; y el verlo con otra me pone rabiosa.

No tengo ni la mas mínima idea de por qué me espere a que la escuela se vaciara total y completamente para irme a casa creo que ya ni si quiera escucho a los intendentes; ¡AH! ya recordé, dahh, porque siempre te vas a tu casa con Shikamaru y no querías ni topártelo, si ya entendí era por eso.

No recordaba que la escuela fuera tan amplia. Será tal vez porque vacía se ve mejor, bajo dos pisos más, un pasillo y listo estoy en casa, un escalón, dos escalones, vuelta, un paso, otro paso y… un paro cardiaco

-Ah ah shi ka ma ru- se me atoraron las palabras en la garganta al verlo ahí plantado recargado en la pared del pasillo – ¿que haces aquí?-

-Que mas ¿ya dejaras tu berrinche para irnos?-

-Ir ¿A dónde?- sentí que me ponía colorada solo de imaginar a donde podríamos ir juntos

-A casa a donde mas- y sonrió sabiendo lo que yo pensaba, su sonrisa hizo que se me bajaron los colores

-Y cual berrinche- le grite haciendo pucheros los cuales deje de hacer justo en el momento en que me di cuenta que realmente estaba haciendo berrinche, de pronto sentí un ligero golpe en mi espalda; Shikamaru me acababa de acorralarme contra la pared, pegandose a mi cuerpo, gemí ligeramente al sentir sus labios besar mi cuello, una de sus manos se enredo en mi pelo juntandome mas a su cuerpo y la otra se cerro fuertemente alrededor de mi cintura

-Este que haces al alejarte de mi- seguía besando mi cuello y acunaba mi cintura en sus fuertes brazos, con algo de torpeza subí mis manos hasta enredarlas en su cuello, no puedo creer en lo que él se convierte cada vez que estamos a solas ni los sentimientos que el ahora desata en mi y que ni si quiera sabia que existían

-Shikamaru tayuyá te ama- no sé como lo dije, pero lo escuche responderme un "lo sé" lo cual me corto todo el sentimiento que se había desatado y lo empuje lejos de mi – ¿y entonces? Qué te pasa-

-No pasa nada ya le dije la verdad- se que otra vez se me subieron los colores a la cara al pensar de que verdad le pudo haber dicho así que le pregunte cual verdad

-Que soy gay- me dijo volviendo acunarme entre sus brazos y esta vez fui yo la que jalo su cara hacia mí y lo bese con loca vehemencia, mientras el respondía a cada uno de mis movimientos con la misma locura y desesperación que yo


	4. sentimientos

No sé en qué momento dejamos de besarnos y salimos a paso lento de la escuela dejando que el silencio fuera nuestra platica más interesante; El clima al salir de la escuela era refrescante. Pero algo era seguro, en toda la piel por donde pasaron los labios y manos de Shikamaru había una especie de capa que me mantenía acalorada y que no me dejaba sentir el frio

Esa tarde al estar a fuera de mi casa lo único que deseaba era correr y entrar a mi habitación, ya estando afuera de la puerta nuestra costumbre era que el siempre pasaba a la casa un rato y veíamos tele o hablábamos de cosas sin sentido en lo que mis hermanos llegaban pero hoy, ni mirarlo a los ojos podía sin sonrojarme, así que al estar a fuera solo le dije adiós y me di media vuelta para entrar solo que él me hablo y dijo –casi lo olvidaba- y tomo mi mentón y deposito un suave beso en mis labios dejándome así, bastante anonada

Anonada de la manera en que se comportaba conmigo por que:

En momentos era un estup… (Como ayer que dejo que ino se le colgara provocando que yo gritara que era gay)

En algunos era un vago muy flojo conmigo (como cuando me deja esperando o me hacia que recostara con el en la hierba; aunque yo no tuviera inconveniente con eso)

En otros era súper indiferente (como cuando después de besarnos, no me daba explicación alguna del por que esto pasaba)

Últimamente era sexi (cuando de alguna manera poseía mi cuerpo y mis labios)

Pero en ese momento fue la cosa mas dulce al besarme de esa manera tan suave; que definitivamente me desconcertó

-Es que como Shikamaru Nara puede ser gay- se preguntaba así misma por duodécima vez tayuyá frente a mí al día siguiente de que yo declamara al mundo entero en un ataque de rabia, que el vago era gay

-Es que es tan guapo y sexi que no me la acabo de creer aun que el mismo me lo haya dicho- seguía hablando sola ya que yo andaba con mi cabeza por las nubes, pero aun así se me hizo imposible no escuchar cuando dijo que el vago era sexi; que si lo sabré yo! Pero nadie tiene permitido decirle "sexi" ni nada que se le parezca eso lo hace ver demasiado "carnal"

-Pero no importa, neji también es sexi, oye tema ¿Tu crees que yo le podría gustar?-

-¡Qquuee!- me exalte de inmediato –como me dices eso. No supone que tu mueres por mi vago- la rabia me empezó a dominar nuevamente por que de repente ya estaba yo parada del comedor y con las manos fuertemente cerradas y es que como se le ocurre fijarse en neji es que acaso no sabe lo que he tenido que pasar por ayudarle

-Mmm, solo me gustaba pero si es homosexual ni que hacerle; pero tu estas exagerando no crees- su mirada empezaba a recriminarme algo; aunque eso no me quitaba de la cabeza lo mala mujer que es por haber tratado de jugar así con mi vago

-¿Exagerando qué?- el hecho de la forma en que me miraba y me hablaba me hacía ya no hablar palabras; ahora yo escupía palabras y de muy mala tonada

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? desde que saliste con él; al cine andas distraída sin hacerme caso y por si fuera poco de un humor que para que te digo

-Claro que no- me mofe de sus palabras inventadas –yo estoy de perfecto humor-

-¿Enserio?... ayer hiciste una escenita solo por ver a Ino con Shikamaru divulgando sus gustos sexuales, cosa la cual no es de buen gusto tema, me ignoras cuando digo que es sexi, hoy me gritas que por qué no lo amo y también dices que es **tu** Shikamaru, pero tema –me miro con ojos desafiantes y burlones- recuerda que es gay-

¡Aaaaahhhh! Grite internamente molesta de sus palabras idiotas así que me pare hecha un furia caminando con paso abrazador ignorando a aquellos que me saludaban, camine hacia el ultimo edificio profiriendo maldiciones entre dientes; jale de la corbata a un idiota que tope en el camino y sin soltarlo ni hablarle ni un segundo lo lleve al salón del segundo piso en el mismo edificio, ya adentro lo avente contra la pared, cerca del pizarrón; él en ningún momento se quejo ni menos hablo y el ver en sus ojos un mirada simple, llana y desinteresada me hizo molestar de tal manera… Que lo tome del cuello de su camisa y con la rabia de mi mirada lo bese, enojada, furiosa, casi al punto de la violencia; pero él se negó a mi beso lo que no solo me desconcertó si no que me hizo rabiar mas

Mi sorpresa fue que tan pronto como se negó a mi beso me tomo fuerte de la cintura alzándome hasta sentarme en el escritorio tirando todo lo que había en él para lograr que yo me acostara en el escritorio, segundos después se posiciono sobre mi; empezando a besarme con desatado frenesí, pasando una de sus manos por mi cintura y con la otra sostenía su peso para no dejarse caer sobre mi; en cambio yo, enrede mis manos en su cabello jalándolo lo más posible hacia mi; luego sentí la mano que anteriormente me tomaba de la cintura acercarse hacia mis senos, fue ahí cuando deje de besarlo para proferir un ahogado gemido ya que él estaba haciendo círculos en ellos de una manera que yo no sabía que pudiera hacer sentir algo tan desbordante de calor y menos sobre la ropa, el maldito idiota arriba de mi empezó a besarme el cuello seductoramente haciendo un camino hacia mis senos desbotonando a su paso mi camisa; pero antes de que llegara su destino sentí la imperiosa necesidad de quitarle la camisa para besarle el cuerpo y así lo hice pero sin poder quitarle la jodida corbata, se la deje para solo sacarle la camisa y el sin negarse alzo las manos para facilitarme el trabajo de desnudar su torso, ya desnudo empecé a besar sus hombros, la hendidura de su cuello con todo y la manzana, de pronto besaba mis senos sobre mi sostén lo que me hizo por instinto morder su cuerpo ahogando otro gemido de evidente placer, pero al morderlo pareciese que hubiera encendido el mecanismo de "REACCIONA" porque en seguida se paró de sobre mi cuerpo

-¡Maldita sea! la manera en la que me haces perder todo el jodido autocontrol, problemática- se paró a mitad del salón con el torso desnudo pasándose la mano por el cabello despeinado y algo enojado

-¿Autocontrol? Acaso tienes de ese vago- le pregunte curiosa, burlona incorporándome en el escritorio

-Si, de ese necesito mucho cuando estas cerca de mi- sonreí ante sus palabras, extendiéndole su camisa para que se la pusiera aun que para mí era mejor así, con el torso desnudo dejando la corbata como su única vestimenta, así sin más me senté en el escritorio con mi blusa medio abierta, pero con una sonrisa en la cara

Me abotone la camisa y me la acomode aunque ya estuviera toda arrugada y maltratada por el jaleo, me volví a agarrar mis coletas que se habían aflojado cuando estuvieron apretadas sobre el escritorio y al verme lista escuche su voz hablándome -¿Nos vamos?-

-No, vete tú yo necesito hacer algo aquí- le medio sonreí pero sin poder verlo más de tres segundos por pena de lo que propicie, pena pero no arrepentimiento

-Entonces hasta luego problemática-

-Si bebe llorica- lo vi salir del salón dejándome sola, y si claro que no sé cómo me atrevía a llamarlo "bebe" si de eso el no tenía nada, a sus 21 de bebe no tenía nada; porque ese sexi como dice tayuyá se quedaba corto a la hora de describir la fisonomía de dios griego que tiene mi vago, además ese calor que hacía que emanara de mi cuerpo no era cualquier cosa, pero por que tenía que ser el precisamente el que me hiciera sentir este tipo de cosas ¿Qué acaso no hay más chicos?

Y rememorando mi conversación con tayuyá creo que la que exagera es ella porque yo nunca me porte como ella dice que lo hice, además que todo lo que estaba haciendo era porque ella me pidió ayuda, pero es que ¡DEMONIOS! Pensé en ella como un mala mujer y la única así aquí soy yo; por que si bien me pidió ayuda y yo acepte dársela, en ningún momento le he hablado bien de ella al vago al contrario pareciese que lo estuviese seduciendo y eso me hace sentir asquerosa por que yo no soy así pero cuando estoy con el algo me impulsa a besarlo a acariciarlo tocando su firme pecho, sus fornidos brazos y su … demonios Temari ya te desviaste del tema otra vez; en resumen él para nada que me odia por decir que es gay cuando todo fue dicho por mi impulso de ver lejos de él a Ino…

Pensando en eso ¿Por qué ella reía cuando dije que era gay? Porque debía haberse mostrado sorprendida pero al contrario ella solo sonreía será acaso que…- alguien había entrado interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones

-Hola mi preciosa, me dijeron que aquí podría encontrarte- se acerco a mí un joven poquito más alto que mi vago, de tez blanca y cabello castaño

-Hola yunei, nos vemos- y me Salí del salón dejando al chico ahí solo con la palabra en la boca, no tenia espacio en mi cabeza para pensar en nada porque debía averiguar por qué Ino reía al verme cegada de rabia

Aunque que al rememorar la escena que yo misma provoque (nuevamente cegada por la rabia) al llevarme a mi vago a un salón solitario, me lleno la cabeza de satisfacción al pensar en su manos, sus labios sobre mi y entonces no pude pensar en nada que no fuera yo riéndome de tayuyá mientras besaba a Shikamaru y le decía a ella con toda la ironía "si tayuyá; Shikamaru es gay"


	5. ¿Quien eres Yunei?

Hoy como ayer y todos los días me espero recargado en el portón de la escuela; apenas Salí y el empezó a caminar poniéndose a mi lado

Caminamos como lo hacíamos todos los días, sin platicar, sin decir nada, sin ni si quiera comentar nada de por qué el besarnos una vez no nos fue suficiente ya que al estar solos algo aclamaba a nuestros labios haciendo contacto, y como en los últimos tres días venia tan distraída que ni si quiera note el momento en el que nos habíamos detenido fuera de mi casa, él se puso frente a mi esperando por algo, pero al igual que él, yo tampoco sabía que decir

-Pues… hasta mañana- fue lo único sensato y real que de mi salió, me voltee sacando las llaves de mi casa porque seguro Kankuro y Gaara estaban afuera con sus novias; metí la llave y le di vuelta abriendo la puerta pero no entre, algo dentro de mi estaba esperando que Shikamaru me dijera algo como aquella otra noche; pero parece que eso es imposible; así que mejor trato de entrar a mi casa pero su mano en mi hombro me sobresalta, sus labios en mi cuello erizan mi piel completamente; pone ambos manos en mis hombros para voltearme a verlo lentamente y yo sin oponer resistencia lo hago

-Buenas noches problemática- y nuevamente ahí están sus labios posesionándose de los míos y yo sin ninguna afán de detenerlo pongo mi mano en su mejilla mientras entre los labios le susurro –buenas noches vago- nuestro beso se detiene, él se voltea y se va, pero para este momento yo ya estoy corriendo con el corazón desembocado en la mano hacia mi habitación

Después de ese beso me fui a recamara a recostar pero realmente ya ni desperté para ver a qué hora llegaron mis hermanos, algo nuevo se estaba metiendo en mi cabeza desde el primer momento en que los ojos de Shikamaru mostraron algo más que una simple amistad en sus ojos aquel día en el cine, algo se me metió por la piel hasta haberse clavado muy dentro de mí y justo eso que se coló en mi me estaba confundiendo bastante

La mañana pasó sin ningún altercado, les hice el desayuno a mis hermanos, terminando de desayunar cada uno nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos institutos pero yo al llegar a la escuela que lo único que esperaba ver, era a mi vago recargado en el portón esperándome para irnos a nuestra primera clase como siempre lo hacia

Mi sorpresa fue tal, al llegar al instituto cuando de cada lado del portón vi en uno al que esperaba; a mi vago y en el otro, al mismo chico castaño de ayer

-Hola mi preciosidad, ayer te saliste del aula tan pronto como llegue y me quede preocupado por colorada que estabas- al voltear de reojo vi como Shikamaru ponía en su cara una sonrisilla ladina al saberse el culpable de mi alteración hormonal de ayer.

-Estoy bien gracias yunei- seguí caminando pero sentía claramente cómo es que ambos me seguían a mis flancos como con tres pasos de distancia

-Vámonos que llegamos tarde- Shikamaru se le adelanto a yunei, empujándome ligeramente del hombro

-¡Hey! espérate tu marica este- ahora sentí la mano de yunei con nada de delicadeza apretándome del brazo para jalarme hacia el –ella se va conmigo-

-Tengo clase y es con el- de un forcejeo me libre de su mano opresora dándome la vuelta; ¿es que quien se cree para forcejarme y encima decirle marica a mi vago?

-¡Hey! ¡Temari mira que te estoy hablando!- seguimos caminando sin hacerle caso, lo que me encantaba de mi vago era que aunque lo provocasen el nunca cedía; nunca lo he visto molesto

Las clases pasaron más aburridas de lo normal así que a lo único que me dedique en clases fue a hacer garabatos chibi de Shikamaru; el cual cada vez que veía me hacia sonreír, mi dibujo era tan falto de realeza que se me hacía tan lindo, Shikamaru chiquito, con unas mejillas bien redondas un poco de carmesí en sus mejillas, sus ojitos a medio abrir y su piñita de cabello era tan jodidamente lindo que decidí seria aún más lindo encerrado en un corazón

Terminando de delinear mi corazón un papel aplastado en bola cayo en mi banca, lo desdoble y claramente leí: _**Espero hoy no te escapes de irnos juntos**_ la letra holgada y desinteresada solo podía ser de mi vago así que respondí el papel justo para aventárselo al dueño hoy no nos iremos juntos; tengo algo que terminar antes de ir a casa no me esperes por favor.

Supongo se molestó porque ya no devolvió el papelito, lo cual me despreocupo en cuanto el maestro nos dio bandera blanca para salir del salón. Todos se retiraron y yo también aun que con un poco más de prisa hasta que el castaño me detuvo en seco en uno los pasillos

-Preciosa, aún estoy molesto por lo de la mañana pero estoy dispuesto a perdonarte-

-Sabes yunei creo que tú y yo debemos de hablar y justo ahora- sus manos intentaban abrazarme pero yo le evitaba ferozmente

-¡Eso me parece perfecto! ¿Quieres que vayamos a tu casa?- sus intenciones eran asquerosas lo pude notar en su mirada en cuanto pronuncio la ida a mi casa; el para nada que planeaba hablar conmigo

-No hoy no- quise evadir esa posibilidad –están mis hermanos y sabes que ellos no aceptan a absolutamente a ningún chico en casa –aunque eso no era del todo cierto ya que solo había un chico que tiene acceso total a la casa y si como no; quien más pudiese ser que el vago; por alguna razón es al único al que mis hermanos no tratan de asesinar, aunque si supieran lo del cine seguro otra seria la reacción

-Mmm está bien ¿Te parece bien que vayamos a la azotea del edificio 5?- eran el más alejado dentro del campus pero yo tenía que dejarle unas cuantas cosas en claro a este castaño así que accedí

Iba a paso tranquilo la escuela de por sí ya se había vaciado y era algo incómodo subir las escaleras con un tipo de tras de ti durante cuatro pisos pero que más daba yo quería acabar esto de una vez por todas

-Bueno mi preciosa ya estamos aquí; ¿Qué quieres decirme?- que asco me provocaba escucharle decirme así, pero sus manos una vez más trataban de apresarme en un abrazo

-Yunei, enserio todo esto termino- intentaba sin mucho éxito zafarme de sus brazos pero él no cedía -yo ya no deseo seguir contigo-

-Claro que si quieres, solo que quieres hacerme sufrir eso es todo- el seguía ajustándome cada vez más contra su cuerpo

-Yunei te lo diré una última vez y espero que ya lo entiendas- no alcance a terminar por que el salvaje de yunei me tomo fuertemente el brazo poniéndomelo tras la espalda para someterme a él, para luego decirme con voz fiera

-Ni si quiera te atrevas a decirlo- siempre he sabido defenderme y muy bien no soy cualquier niñata indefensa, pero esta vez me distraje tratando de arreglar las cosas y ahora con una de sus manos sometiéndome y la otra ajustándome a el de la cintura, nos es que pudiera hacer mucho

-Claro que lo hago y es ¡TERMINAMOS!- levante mi voz cuanto pude para hacerle ver que no le tenía miedo, pero él me ignoro, pero es que desde que probé los labios de mi Shikamaru olvide irrefutablemente que yo ¡Ya tenía novio! Apenas lo recordé cuando le vi así que iba acabar esto de una buena vez. Para poderme sentir con la libertad de besar a Shikamaru cuando yo quiera y bueno que él quiera aunque no sé si sea correcto

-¡Temari! Que te quede claro que tú eres mi novia y de nadie más- el estar tan cerca de su cuerpo me provocaba un asco indescriptible, no puedo ni recordar en que momento me gusto yunei, bueno eso y que el muy maldito se excitaba teniéndome así, lo cual pude sentir claramente endurecerse más a cada segundo

-¡Pues que ya no quiero te dije!- no es momento correcto para pensar esto pero el sentir el amigo de yunei ahí abajo endurecido me causo un poco de gracia: gracia porque sé que él ya estaba muy pero muy excitado y aun así su amiguito no se sentía ni por la mitad del de mi vago

-¡Que te calles maldita mujer tu eres mía!-el trato de besarme con algo de brusquedad yo solo cerré los ojos y voltee mi rostro por que estando en la azotea de la escuela ¿quién me escucharía? la respuesta es nadie… de repente sentí que sus labios no llegaron a mí y sus brazos ya no me sujetaban, lo cual era un alivio porque me estaba doliendo mucho, abrí lo ojos con algo de miedo por si las dudas

-No la escuchaste, lo suyo se acabó; así que vete- una ancha espalda se posaba delante de mí con una singular coletilla a la que yo le acostumbraba a llamar piña

-El único que se tiene que ir aquí eres tú "mariquita"- se podía palpar claramente el enojo de yunei pero yo solo estaba contenta; mi vago siempre volvía por mi

-Solo vete y ya- él se mostraba ligeramente molesto pero sobre todo protector

-¡Temari ven para acá en este momento!- me siguió gritando ignorando que ahí estuviera mi Shikamaru, después lo que vi fueron las fuertes manos de Shikamaru apresando el cuello de la camiseta de yunei

-Qué te pasa maldito marica ¡Suéltame!- yunei trataba inútilmente zafarse de mi vago y él se veía claramente que trataba de contenerse -¡Y TU ESTUPIDA VEN ACA!- ¡Plasss! Shikamaru le soltó tal golpe que cuando menos yunei fue empujado por la fuerza del golpe a unos tres metros con la boca chorreante de sangre y muy muy amoratada, –En tu vida perro, le vuelvas a gritar a Temari y menos a querer pasarte de listo- le dijo Shikamaru, el que me defendiera me hizo ponerme de un color rojo intenso y más cuando el jamás sobrepasaba los límites de su quietud pero en ese momento la perdió y la perdió todita –Ah y se me olvidaba- Shikamaru camino hasta donde estaba yunei para del cuello levantarlo nuevamente –Jamás la vuelvas a insultar- acto seguido lo empujo hasta tirarlo nuevamente al suelo

-Vámonos- me tendió la mano y en medio de mi estupefacción la tome, solo voltee un poco para ver como a yunei le salían lagrimones de miedo mientras limpiaba toda la sangre de su cara; bajamos a la escuela, aparentemente ya todos se habían ido así que nosotros también nos salimos sin decir nada, porque ni yo le pregunte el por qué él estaba ahí en ese momento, ni el me pregunto nada del por qué lo de yunei; salimos de la escuela para caminar hacia el parque en el que suele descansar cuando no entra a clases, se sentó bajo un árbol y yo al lado de el

_**Gracias a todos aquellos que han seguido mi historia y le han dedicado su tiempo a leerme; esta vez trate de no tardar tanto en traerles un poco más de los gustos de nuestro amado vago y nuestra temperamental Temari y de regalo por ser tan excelentes les traigo un pequeño avance del próximo capítulo y ahora ya sabemos quién es el castaño y les aviso esta no es su última aparición sin más; el avance:**_

-Que pasa problemática- me saco de creciente desesperación su silueta haciendo su panel de entrada

-¿Cómo entraste?-

-¿Importa?- me dijo despreocupado

-No realmente-

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que yo ya no puedo seguir así- el me extendió la mano para que me parara del suelo, la tome sin amago de mirarlo, me senté en el sofá más cercano, mientras el solo recargaba en la pared en la que momentos antes había estado sollozando; ambos nos miramos para después voltearnos y suspirar

-No sé qué debo decir- pareció confundido también

Alguna explicación del por qué siempre haces lo contrario de lo que yo quiero que hagas y sin embargo después te adoro por eso-

Siempre hago lo que tú quieres-


	6. ¿Lo Amas?

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!

-Por qué lo dejaste-me pregunto al cabo de uso largos minutos en que caminamos juntos para alejarnos de la escuela

-No lo sé- me quede pensativa no sabía realmente que responder

-Creí que lo amabas- seguía con sus manos en los bolsillos pareciendo desinteresado

-No lo sé- mi creatividad no daba para mas

-Siempre lo dijiste- su parsimonia me desesperaba horriblemente

-¡Pues ahora no lo sé vago! Además- me pare llena de ira -como quieres en que piense que lo amo si tú me has besado y haz hecho cosas que nunca en la vida le permití a él y, y, y, AAAARRRRGGGHH!- grite enfurecida y confundida empezando a caminar

-Espera- me extendió su mano

-¡NO! Déjame- le advertí, corrí como loca desesperada hacia mi casa para esconderme del… y de mis sentimientos que justo ahora venían a ser un vil enredo

Llegue a mi casa azotando la puerta tras de mi avente todo a mi paso y es que ya no sabía que hacer desde hace una semana, todos le decían gay a Shikamaru por la explosión que tuve y al parecía no molestarle, además si yunei me trataba de besar yo lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Shikamaru sonriéndome, si soñaba recordaba esa noche en el cine, si platicaba con quien fuera que fuese a fuerzas tenía que sacar a tema a Shikamaru; esta situación me estaba rebasando, me recargue en la pared de mi sala para poder desahogarme a gusto aunque fuese a gritos para lo que tome un cojín y tape mi boca con él y empecé a gritar sofocando mis gritos

-¡Demonios, demonios, demonios!- cerré mis manos tapando mi cara para dejarme caer en el suelo, tratando de ahogar un llanto que estaba desesperado por salir

-Que pasa problemática- me saco de creciente desesperación su silueta haciendo su panel de entrada

-¿Cómo entraste?- le pregunte interrogante

-¿Importa?- se acomodó frente a mí

-No realmente- deje eso por la paz

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Que yo ya no puedo seguir así- el me extendió la mano para que me parara del suelo, la tome sin amago de mirarlo, me senté en el sofá más cercano, mientras el solo recargaba en la pared en la que momentos antes había estado sollozando; ambos nos miramos para después voltearnos y suspirar

-No sé qué debo decir- pareció confundido también

-Alguna explicación del por qué siempre haces lo contrario de lo que yo quiero que hagas y sin embargo después te adoro por eso-

-Siempre hago lo que tú quieres- se pasó una mano por el pelo desinteresadamente pero para mí era lo más sensual que había visto

-¿Seguro? Por qué hace 5 minutos te dije "no me sigas" y aquí estas- quise parecer molesto pero aseguro que no lo logre

-Fue hace como 15 minutos y Solo ha sido esta vez- menee mi cabeza de un lado a otro negando tanto cinismo

-Y la vez que te dije "no le hagas nada a kio" pero horas más tarde estábamos juntos riéndonos durante horas; porque después de que te pedí no le hicieras nada, me entere que le habías tumbado dos dientes delanteros pero el aun así se creía todo un don juan- sonreí leve al recordar eso

-El bastardo se lo merecía por hacerte llorar- el también sonrio un poco

-No llore- lo negué aunque sabía era cierto, pero según yo nadie nunca me vio

-Te conozco, conmigo tus mentiras no funcionan- lo dijo con el tono más casual que encontró restándole importancia, no quise hablar de mis fracasos sentimentales y busque otro tema

-Y aquella vez cuando nos peleamos tan fuerte que te pedí que nunca más me volvieras a hablar, pero me seguiste a sol y sombra durante días e que incluso llegaste a pedirle a Gaara que te dejara dormir en la casa para no separarte de mí- esta vez mi sonrisa fue más notoria

-Pero no te hable- esta vez también vi en su cara una ligera sonrisa más notable

-¡No!- grite con un sonrisa -pero me hostigaste a tal punto que yo fui la que te hable

-No hablaste, me gritaste y muy fuerte- también el rio un poco

-Basta Shikamaru, estamos evadiendo el tema real; solo dime por qué haces todo esto-

-Porque soy tu amigo-

-Esa no es una explicación real de lo que te estoy pidiendo respuesta

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-No sé, lo que sea, una explicación del por qué solo cuando estamos completamente a solas nos besamos y morimos el uno por el otro y momentos después tu eres gay y yo la mejor amiga del gay- eso sonó loco pero para mí era real

-Eso es fácil- dijo como si nada

-Que es fácil, porque yo no le veo ni razón, ni lógica- me empezaba a desesperar su acostumbrada paciencia que utilizaba para todo

-Solo sé que cuando estamos a solas; solamente ahí es cuando puedo observar con tranquilidad toda la belleza de tu perfección y entonces no puedo evitar querer que solo seas mía así que te beso tratando de poseer aquello que a un tipo como yo le es inalcanzable- eso definitivamente me dejo sin aliento alguno por dos razones. Una que no sabía que el fuera así de profundo y dos, porque él nunca menciona más de 10 palabras juntas porque era demasiado esfuerzo para él; "Demasiado problemático"

-Uh, ah,- mi boca se abrió unas cuantas veces más, sin que lograra que saliera algo con más de dos letras y eso que la hache es muda –ah, ah,-

-No creí que pudieras quedarte sin palabras- y en su boca se dibujó una sonrisa medio victoriosa

-Yo no creí que tú pudieras decir tantas juntas y la vez- trate de contraatacar

-Vez lo que me haces hacer- me sonrió aún más dulce

-Es bueno saber que tengo un poquito de poder sobre ti- le sonreí de vuelta

-Problemática- suspiro muy hondo y se puso de cuclillas frente a mi acariciando mi mejilla; solo me deje envolver por ese suave roce cerrando mis ojos –no tienes idea de cuánto poder ejerces en mí; ni lo que me haces hacer- seguí con los ojos cerrados saboreando sus palabras, de pronto sus suaves labios dejaban una caricia en los míos, abrí los ojos para verlo tomar su chaqueta y retirarse de mi casa

Hay Shikamaru Nara porque me vuelves loca en tantas maneras diferentes… porque es que con yunei sentí estos ni con mil roces o besos de amor o pasión; porque precisamente es mi mejor amigo el que me hace sentir esto, con yunei todo siempre fue genial y "perfecto" o eso creí hasta que conocí esta nueva faceta de mi "amistad" con Shikamaru

Hay Temari Sabaku No responde la verdad ¿amabas a yunei? Es mas ¿lo amas?... no puede evitar reír a carcajadas… nada de lo que nunca de todo lo que vivi en planes sentimentales se parece a esto que vivo con él a cada segundo, cada vez más intenso y perfecto hay Nara, no puede evitar tocar mis labios y recordar esa sensación tan deliciosa

Es increíble decir esto pero justo ahora mis labios se sentían más suaves y completos.

De ante mano muchísimas gracias todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejar sus comentarios… GRACIAS!


	7. Zorra descarada

-¡Temi! ¡Temi! ¡Temi!- la loca tayuyá venia gritando hacia mí que acaso creía que ya estaba perdonada por desear a mi vago –Oh temi ¿Ya sabes la nueva? Por kami que te vas a sorprender ¡lo juro!- ella se sentó frente a mí en la banca del almuerzo toda roja por venir corriendo hacia mi

Le enarque una ceja esperando que siguiera hablando – ¡Ya toda la escuela sabe que nos engañaste!- de pronto realmente me sorprendí

-Por qué lo dicen- tantee

-Shikamaru no es gay ni mucho menos- abrí un poco más los ojos de la sorpresa –le han visto con una rubia- no pude evitar atragantarme con mi jugo al sentirme descubierta –sale de su apartamento a muy altas horas de la noche- me sonrió maliciosa pero yo solo deseaba matar a alguien y estrangularlo hasta que su cabeza se separar de su cuerpo – y todo parece indicar que es la rubiecilla esa que es su amiga desde la infancia una tal Ino- así que por eso se reía la muy descarada porque ella era a quien realmente le pertenecía Shikamaru

-Tema que te pasa estas muy blanca y no has dicho nada- mis dientes chirriaban de tanto apretarlos –hay temi no me digas que tu esperas tu oportunidad con Shikamaru- su maldita sonrisa maliciosa volvió a aparecer; pero me conocía y yo molesta no soy ninguna buena opción para nadie –bueno yo solo te dije; no se te olvide mi fiesta de esta noche ira yunei y me prometiste no faltar- salió corriendo de la banca hasta perderse de mi vista pero es que yo ni si quiera podía hablar del maldito coraje

-¡ERES MIO MALDITA SEA!- no note que eso lo había gritado hasta que un pequeño ardor en mi mano me alerto que rompí la botella del jugo, eso y que la mitad de la escuela me veía horrorizada y para culminar el vago no vino a la escuela el viernes, no nos vimos el fin de semana y hoy lunes tampoco así que seguro llevaba días enredado en la cama con esa estúpida

Dicen que después de la ira viene el llanto en estos momentos lo estaba comprobando; llevaba media hora encerrada en el baño de mi habitación a 10 minutos de empezar la fiesta de tayuyá y yo seguía sin arreglarme pero es que las lagrimas no dejaban de salir y no puedo entender por qué si ese inútil vago no es nada mío, solo mi amigo, pero se siente un vacio enorme en mi corazón al saber que ese estúpido llevaba 4 días seguidos bajo las mismas sabanas que la tonta aquella –¡AH NO A SABAKU NO TEMARI NO LE HACEN ESTO!-

En cuestión de segundos me decidí a no dejarlo pisotearme soy SABAKU NO TEMARI y a mí nadie me humilla; me arregle rápidamente y me puse de lo más sexy posible hoy en esa fiesta todos los hombres van a morir por mi y está decidido. Dude un solo segundo porque si Shikamaru me viera así con otros chicos seguro pensaría mal de mí, pero deseche esa idea total el no iba a fiestas y probablemente tampoco saldría hoy de su habitación

Demonios ya me estaba arrepintiendo; en la fiesta todas las miradas lascivas estaban en mi escote pronunciado de la espalda, mi minifalda de piel negra, y la blusa del mismo color que me acentuaba a grandes cantidades mi busto, me estaba empezando a sentir incomoda hasta el idiota de yunei me miraba con ganas de llevarme a un cuarto oscuro aun que no dudo que no tratara de hacerlo en cuanto comprobara que mi vago no vendrá

-Oye temi de verdad lamento lo del otro día- yunei reunió valor después de inspeccionar toda la habitación y ver que no había peligro

-Mmm; está bien- no le ponía mucha atención ya que yo tampoco podía dejar de ver la puerta de la entrada, se que es tonto y más cuando él está con una zorra, pero no podía evitarlo

-Y sabes temi tu eres de lo mejor que me paso en la vida- él seguía hablando y yo seguía sin escuchar nada de lo que él me decía, aun que tuve que volear a verlo porque el muy astuto me está tomando de la cintura, estuve justo por quitar su mano cuando todo el mundo se calló; instintivamente voltee a la puerta para ver y ahí estaba mi vago con esa zorra colgada del brazo

En cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron solo éramos yo y el nadie más; la balada de fondo sonaba solo para nuestro corazón; él me veía con la añoranza en la mirada y en brillo sublime en sus ojos que me decían lo mucho que me había extrañado… volví al mundo real el estaba ahí con esa sonrisa y esa mirada tan linda hasta que noto que yunei me tenía amagada de la cintura, pero yo también recordé entonces que el venia con una zorra de bolsillo así que mi sonrisa dulce la esfume

Me recordé a mi misma que el a mi no me iba a humillar así que le sonreí a su cara torcida por el enojo; él se estaba zafando como podía de la Ino esa para seguramente zarparse a golpes a yunei, en cuanto yunei vio a Shikamaru quiso irse corriendo pero se lo impedí para justo ahorita que Shikamaru estaba detrás de nosotros ya formando un puño a punto de ponerlo en la cara de yunei le sonreí a Shikamaru escondiendo todo mi dolor y tome el rostro del azorado yunei y lo bese fingiendo tanta pasión como pude, solo entreabrí mis ojos un poco justo para ver como Shikamaru bajaba con lentitud su mano con una cara de dolor similar a la que yo tenía por dentro aun que yo no entiendo la de el

En cuanto se dio la vuelta empuje tan lejos como pude a yunei botándolo al suelo

-Temi linda ¿Mi amor eso significa que volvemos?- yunei en el suelo me preguntaba pero yo no quise hacer caso a nada, me salí tras de mi vago disimuladamente, al llegar a la puerta lo vi subirse a su coche no sin antes haber pateado un cesto de basura y al coche de yunei le dio un golpe tan fuerte que le sangro la mano, rompió el parabrisas del coche y le dejo una inmensa abolladura en el cofre; el estaba realmente molesto, muy, muy, molesto y yo jamás le había visto así tan impulsivo tan desesperado tan… enojado

Ese vago siempre es el ultimo en pelear, siempre evade contra todo el esfuerzo físico así que ni si quiera imagine que él tuviera tanta fuerza, golpear a yunei es una cosa pero abollar un auto es otra muy diferente; aunque sí recuerdo bien su cuerpo es muy atlético, bastante fuerte, lo vi estar a punto de subir a su coche pero Chouji que hasta ahora note que estaba ahí no lo dejo conducir; el gritaba que estaba bien que no tenía nada, pero Chouji lo ignoro y se subió al asiento de conductor al otro lado se subió mi vago apoyándose en el respaldo y cubriendo su cara con sus manos si no lo conociera pensaría que tiene ganas de llorar y atrás la zorra esa

Ya no tuve ganas de nada mas esa noche; segundos antes estaba decidida a hacerlo pagar por estar con esa zorra, pero verlo así tan desesperado y enojado movió mi determinación, como no me sentía lista hoy para continuar con mi venganza mejor me fui a casa a tratar de descansar aunque eso sería imposible porque él estaría en mi mente toda la noche

No me había equivocado en absolutamente nada eran las tres de la madrugada y yo aun no podía conciliar el sueño; el con esa mirada cuando llego a la fiesta casi me podía hacer sentir toda la añoranza que surgió entre nosotros por esos casi cuatro días sin vernos, nosotros no estábamos acostumbrados a separarnos mucho tiempo prueba de ello es la vez esa que nos peleamos pero el aun así me siguió a sol y sombra

Con el toda nuestra relación fluyo de manera natural, salíamos, paseábamos el me defendía y yo a él pero nunca hubo el inconveniente de sentimientos hasta hace unas semanas que mis manos descaradas le tocaron, descubrí que le deseaba y no solo eso sino que también le necesitaba

Ese vago y yo no teníamos absolutamente nada que ver, solo nos besamos unas cuantas veces pero hasta ahí, el no me pertenecía pero creo que yo a él si de alguna manera; no sé porque sentía esto al verlo con ella, si nosotros jamás estuvimos en términos de nada solamente eran besos y unas pocas caricias, mire el reloj en mi cómoda me anunciaba las 3:45 de la madrugada y yo aun sin conciliar el sueño

Y todo lo de hoy no me queda más que admitir aunque sea a mí misma que son celos; muchos celos, Ino siempre ha sido su amiga prácticamente ellos tres nacieron juntos yo fui quien llego después a su vida y sabía bien que Ino no era mala ni una zorra pero mis celos no opinan lo mismo y como mi corazón me dice lo mismo juntos están boicoteando a mi mente que también ya llego a creer que ella es una zorra descarada y sin remedio

El siguiente capítulo será especial; narrado por Shikamaru, gracias por sus comentarios me alientan a continuar pronto


	8. Completamente Problemática

_**. Ya tengo listo el próximo capítulo solo esperare a LLEGAR A LOS 30 O 32 REVIEWS y listo lo subo **_

Hace más de una hora que habíamos llegado a mi departamento pero ninguno de los tres se atrevía hablar yo aun tenía el sabor amargo en mi garganta

-Aun no sé por qué fui a esa maldita fiesta- dije aun tan enojado como empecé

-Porque ya no soportabas el no poder verla por nuestros asuntos que no te dejaban ir-

-Tsk!- fue lo único que pude decir sin morderme la lengua, sabía que eso era muy cierto yo moría de ganas de verla, llevaba cuatro días sin su sonrisa y sus desplantes de diosa pero la necesitaba ella se había vuelto mi droga

-¡Aaahh! Es que ¿Que rayos busca ella en el?- mi paciencia tiene límites y los descubrí esta noche con ella vestida de esa manera tan provocativa y con ese malnacido y mil mas lujuriándola

-Shika te puedes calmar por favor- Ino no estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con esta faceta mía

-Estoy calmado Ino- dije bajando la voz para convencerla

-Si claro y yo soy la linda y dulce Temari- le mire asesinamente

-No eres graciosa- le conteste, solo había dos mujeres que me llevaban al límite de la desesperación una es mi madre y la otra la chica de la arena que en estos días me trae vuelto loco y la que me había orillado a contarles a Chouji y a Ino que ella en máximo tres días me llevaba al manicomio después de matar al imbécil aquel

–Ino ¿Qué quiere de el? Dime tu que eres mujer- dijo mi amigo Chouji sentado a un lado de ella en el sofá blanco de mi sala de estar

-A que te refieres- ella le respondió sin interés, yo aun no podía dejar de caminar por toda la sala

-Si; del idiota ese; si porque si busca felicidad, Shikamaru la hace feliz- empezó a enumerar como lo más natural de mi relación con mi problemática – El, la hace sonreír, nadie mejor que el para apagar su cólera y eso si que es mucho decir, también es el único al que sus hermanos no han despedazado por su excesiva cercanía hacia su hermana y…-

-También busca su cuerpo- Ino le interrumpió a media frase - sus labios y en eso hasta yunei le puede complacer- mi corazón se acelero sabía que estaba a punto de matar a Ino si volvía decir algo así – seguro que solo quiere una aventura- dijo mirándose las uñas sin importancia

-Temari no es de esas chicas y si lo fuera lo haría con otro no con mi amigo- Chouji también pareció ofendido con la descripción de Temari que ella dio

-Pues ya ves; se lo está haciendo y eso que tiene quien aplaque su calor- enarco una ceja retándolo

-¡NOOO! Maldición Si lo que ella quiere es una jodida aventura yo…- no pude terminar de hablar, la mirada de Ino era reprochante y amarga pero sabía lo que yo quería decir

-¿Qué Shikamaru? Serás tu su juguete- las miradas de ambos estaban sobre mi esperando por mi respuesta

Me enfade conmigo por ser tan idiota después de verla ahí besuqueando a ese imbécil –Si - fue mi respuesta - al menos se que yo no la lastimare- tome mi chaqueta disponiéndome a salir hasta que dos palabras de Ino me dejaron con la mano en el picaporte

-Buena respuesta- me voltee para verlos; vi que Ino suspiro profundo y Chouji movía la cabeza aprobando mi estupidez

-¿Decir que me dejare ser utilizado fue buena respuesta?- me volví frente a ellos acomodándome en el sillón

-No; el enojarte por serlo, fue la buena respuesta- suspiro y separo un poco el mechón de cabello de su rostro; le conocía y cuando hacia eso es porque al fin iba hablar en serio –ella no siente calentura por ti y menos quiere una aventura, ella… ella siente por ti, lo mismo que tu por ella-

-Y como sabes que eso es cierto- dije mirando mis manos amoratadas y aun con la sangre seca que no deje que Ino me curara

-Porque solo lo sé, porque soy una chica y por algo no nos dejaste irnos de aquí ¿No?- rodé los ojos ignorando que todo lo que decía es verdad, yo sé perfectamente que por todo lo que dijo y mas es porque le pedí que platicáramos

-Y… ¿Que se supone que sentimos?- bufe hastiado de esto

-Ven Chouji, Shikamaru nos invito a venir para ayudarle en algo que él ya tiene resuelto-

-Pero Ino debo quedar….- Ino sacándolo a rastras de mi casa fue lo que no lo dejo terminar de hablar

-¡Shikamaru!- voltee, al verla a medio pasillo me levante, camine hasta llegar a la puerta–no me hagas preguntas que de las cuales sabes la respuesta, tu sabes lo que sientes por ella; solo querías que alguien más te lo confirmara- se fue arrastrando a Chouji que a gritos pedía quedarse conmigo para apoyarme, cerré la puerta sabiendo que Ino había hecho lo más conveniente para mi, prefiero estar solo

Cerré la puerta tras la salida de ellos recargando mi frente en la puerta, la imagen de ella con sus labios delicados en la asquerosa cara de él no dejaba de dar vueltas en mi cabeza, las insulsas manos de ese bastardo en la pequeña cintura de ella me hacia rabiar aun más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo

Golpee la pared tan fuerte como pude, sentí desesperación, temor, locura y una gran palpitación en mi pecho que me estaba a punto de hacer llorar

Como podía ella hacerme esto; siendo que yo siempre cuidaba de ella y ese malnacido casi la quiso obligar a cosas que ella no quería, golpee fuerte el buro de la entrada otra lámpara más que reponer, se rompió con el golpe, solo ella estaba logrando sacar de mi todo eso que no conocía, no sabía que podía ser sobreprotector más que con mi familia, no conocía que era un idiota salvaje hasta que el parabrisas de ese imbécil ya eran solo pedazos

Sonreí leve al recordar eso; cuando menos me había desquitado un poco, yo realmente me desconocía a mi mismo en las últimas semanas, aun que creo que en realidad solo estaba siendo quien era por una mujer, los celos eran malos consejeros pero ellos eran los únicos que estaban aquí conmigo en este momento

Jamás salí con nadie no porque no hubiera con quien o no quisiera, en realidad era porque simplemente no llamaban mi atención, no hacían que mi corazón se pusiera como un loco a palpitar desenfrenadamente como dice Ino; pero con ella era como si todo fuera diferente, esa noche en el cine…

Tuve que tomar una ducha congelante antes de recordarla a ella y sus bellas piernas sobre las mías, sus delicadas manos explorando mi cuerpo, la inocencia de sus mejillas sonrojadas, los carnosos labios de ella en los míos danzando como si se conocieran de toda la vida, sus delicadas manos conociendo mi sexo… la vez en el salón desolado con ella bajo mi cuerpo, con su voz mandona convirtiéndose en jadeos y gemidos, dejándose ser solo mía, su prominente busto poniéndose rígido bajo mis dedos toscos e inexpertos, ella desnudándome, como saboreaba ella mi piel, ¡QUE LES JODAN! ¡Eso si era real! con ella sintiendo placer por mis manos, por mis caricias y no por el imbécil aquel… ¡Claro! como no lo note antes, eso era más fingido que las novelas de mama, ella ni estaba a gusto besándolo y menos era pasión

Salí rápidamente de la ducha y me vestí como pude tome mi chaqueta de piel y las llaves de la casa, arranque mi coche y conduje en esa dirección que no olvidaría ni en mil años

Tal vez ella quisiera o pudiera fingir pasión pero le era imposible sentirla porque ella como yo solo podíamos sentir esa desesperación cuando se trataba del otro; ella solo me deseaba a mí, solo yo la hacía sonrojarse, enojarse, contentarse solo yo la hacía realmente feliz, sé que es presuntuoso pensarlo pero ella es mía, me pertenece… aparque mi coche frente a su casa, esa problemática aun no puede dormir me lo demostraba la lámpara de noche prendida en su habitación; podría apostar a que sigue pensado porque rayos hizo lo que hizo esta noche, estuve por tocar su puerta pero Kankuro salió y me abrió

-Buenos días Shikamaru!- me dijo bromeando por las horas que no había notado hasta ahorita que vi en reloj de pared que eran las 4:05 de la madrugada, le sonreí –no sé que tenga pero no ha podido dormir nada- dijo hablando de su hermana –debe ser algo importante para que estés aquí, pasa y si te quedas ya sabes dónde está el cuarto de huéspedes-

-Gracias Kankuro- todos se burlaban de que los hermanos de ella nunca han tratado de matarme pero yo sabía que era porque ellos entendían algo que ni la misma problemática ni yo entendíamos

Subí las escaleras pensando en cuan loco era esto de venir a esta horas y todo el show de día de hoy; pero cuando se trataba de ella nada era ni normal ni racional para mí, yo jamás dejaría que mis impulsos me ganaran y tocar de esa manera a una mujer menos; sabiendo que no me controlo junto a ella dejarla que me lleve a un salón vacio, golpear a un imbécil tampoco eran de mis aficiones y menos destruirle el coche pero como repito con ella nada es lo que yo quiero siempre es lo que ella necesite y lo peor es que no me arrepiento de nada

La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta ella estaba boca abajo aun con esa ropa que estoy seguro hasta ella detestaba, cubría su cabeza con su almohada y pataleaba haciendo berrinches; aun no notaba que estaba yo ahí

-¡Eres un maldito idiota Nara!- grito, estaba aún pensando en mi como yo en ella, solo que ella de manera furiosa, me gustaría seguir admirando su espalda tan deseable pero primero debía saber que fue todo lo de esta noche

Carraspee para que me notara –ya casi dormiré ¿si chicos? solo estoy repasando una tarea- ella seguía sin voltear así que cerré la puerta tras de mí y carraspee aun más fuerte, ella esta vez sí volteo, sus ojos abiertos eran poema para mi, sus ojitos algo hinchados de tanto llorar me enternecieron, pero para que ambos pudiésemos dormir esta noche debíamos hablar

-¿Por qué lo besaste?- empecé

El próximo capítulo ya vuelve a ser narrado por Temari este lo quise hacer especial; gracias por comentar y seguir la historia son lo mejor, siempre ayudándome a seguir… gracias a todos


	9. Aclaraciones

**Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el nuevo capítulo; espero lo disfruten… para el siguiente esperare a los 45 reviews ya que está en proceso el capítulo y quiero que quede maravilloso así como lo estoy maquinando, sin más disfruten**

**Ah lo olvidaba MIL GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS FAVORITOS Y TODO… ¡GRACIAS!**

No podía dormir y todo era por culpa de ese maldito vago insensible, quise gritar de coraje pero mis hermanos oirían así que tape mi cabeza con la almohada, de coraje empecé a patalear como vil niña pequeña; no me resistí -¡Eres un maldito idiota Nara!- grite, enojada con él por ser un imbécil

Uno de mis hermanos carraspeo en mi puerta seguro ya quería que fuera a dormir –ya casi dormiré ¿si chicos? solo estoy repasando una tarea- no saque mi cabeza de la almohada porque sé que se iría, entendería que quiero estar sola, así lo hicieron o cualquiera que fuera de los dos cerró la puerta y ahora si podía seguir llorando y maldiciendo al vago a gusto; otra vez carraspearon aún más fuerte, voltee decidida a pedir privacidad pero esos pozos negros me miraban intensamente sorprendiéndome

-¿Por qué lo besaste?- me pregunto

-Que rayos haces aquí!- el grite quedamente sentándome sobre mis piernas en la cama

-Estar, que más te parece- me contesto estúpidamente –que rayos te pasa, si mis hermanos te ven- le dije sabiendo que esta vez sí lo matarían

-Kankuro fue quien me abrió, me ofreció el cuarto de huéspedes- demonios de verdad aun no entendía la afición de mis hermanos por él, que jamás le hacían nada -Problemática solo dime porque lo besaste- continuo el

-Por qué puedo y si quiero lo puedo volver a hacer- con qué derecho se creía el de reclamarme, si él estaba de perrito faldero tras de la yamanaka esa, desde hace cuatro días

-¿Estas segura de volverlo a hacer?- el me miraba algo furioso o reprochante; se acercó a mi cama y se acomodó frente a mi

-Más que segura así que por favor; déjame en paz y largarte con la rubia ceniza esa la Yamanaka- no pude evitar soltar bilis de celos – anda que esperas para llevarla a tu habitación hasta el amanecer- soné despechada lo sé pero no pude evitarlo creo que realmente estaba despechada

-¡De que rayos hablas mujer!- parecía desconcertado pero a mí no me iba engañar

-¡No finjas! Que la han visto salir de tu casa, muy de noche- cada vez me alteraba mas ahora hasta con mi dedo golpeaba su pecho – ¡Y a muy altas horas!

-¿Estas celosa?- el evitaba sonreír, lo note

-No me cambies el tema vago traicionero- mi sonrojo quería aparecer pero lo evite a toda costa

-Está bien y no pudieron decirte que iba junto con Choji y se marcharon juntos- su sonrisa hizo ahora su acto de aparición

-Mmm creo que no- ahora si no pude evitar sonrojarme, el tomo la mano con la que le golpeaba y la envolvió entre las suyas –pero no puedes negar que esta noche la llevabas colgada del brazo y eso que tú nunca vas a fiestas- le volví a reclamar

-Quería verte problemática, y que acaso no viste que también tenía tomado del brazo a Choji- se confundió y creo que yo más, pero en ese momento mis celos solo me dejaron verlos a ambos; eso explica de donde salió Choji cuando se llevó el coche, en realidad nunca apareció, siempre estuvo ahí

-Creo que no- sé que me sonroje aún más pero el puchero de enojo en mis labios no se marchaba –pero que tiene que hacer a esas horas en tu casa- trate de volver a atacar golpeándolo aun más en su fuerte pecho

-Estamos planeando la celebración anual "INOSHIKACHO"- acerco mi mano a su pecho –y solo en la noche es cuando puede Choji así que por eso la hora- mi sonrojo le encantaba danzar alborotadamente en mis mejillas por que el ahora besaba esas manos que segundos antes le golpeaban; les besaba como una caricia que derretía mi corazón

-¿Entonces no estas con Ino?- no pude evitar preguntarlo; soy posesiva lo sé, pero el de alguna manera me pertenecía y más ahora sabiendo que lo de la rubia esa, eran solo malentendidos

-Jamás- solo me abrazo, él nunca me pedía explicaciones; él era así, solo me decía y me daba lo que necesitaba escuchar; no preguntaba por qué mi escena de celos de ahorita o por que la idiotez de envolverme otra vez con el idiota de yunei, bueno aunque eso sí lo quería saber

-Eso es bueno porque no te he dado permiso- trate de bromear, él lo tomo bien porque solo me apretó más contra él, no pude evitar abrazarme aún más a el porque podía sentir que había atrás de ese abrazo; me necesitaba, me extrañaba y su corazón estaba molido por dentro por mis acciones… lo sabia por que le conocía, esa manera de abrazarme era completo y puro anhelo

-Problemática ¿puedo pedir algo?- me pregunto un poco dubitativo, lastimero

-Sí, si puedes- les respondí sin dudar aspirando su delicioso aroma

-No lo vuelvas a hacer- su voz sonaba suplicante y aun mas lastimera –por favor- me sentí mal de ser yo quien provocara todo eso; sé que se refería al beso

-No podría- fui sincera

-¿Por qué?- sonó confundido

-Morí de asco cuando lo bese- trate de esconder mi cara avergonzada y el mohín de asco que forme, a él no podía mentirle

-Antes te gustaba- ni si quiera a él le gusto mencionar eso

-Tú lo dijiste… antes- aclare

-¿Antes de que?- alzo mi mentón para verme a los ojos

-Antes de que conociera lo que realmente era besar- trato de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa – y por cierto mil veces mejor- así que enrolle mis brazos tras de su cuello y lo bese tan posesiva/amorosa como pude

Él es mío lo puedo sentir en cada poro de su piel; el me pertenece y aunque no tuviéramos un nombre para esta relación que ambos teníamos; sé que el también sabía que le pertenecía, es difícil no notarlo cuando acabo de armar un estúpida escena de celos y más cuando no es ni la primera escena

Nos separamos de ese beso que ambos deseábamos tanto –entonces ¿solo era la reunión para organizar la celebración?- pregunte queriendo confirmar los hechos

-Si, problemática linda- me tomo del mentón y junto nuestras frentes haciéndome una caricia suave, yo solo le sonreí

-Y ¿Este año también estaré invitada?- sentí su cara tensarse un poco, se separó de mi algo nervioso; las celebraciones anuales de los clanes era algo que jamás entendería y algo que por lo visto mi vago no está interesado en explicarme –este año no podré ir- le dije para que la tensión que se le acumulo de solo preguntarle eso se liberara, pero solo bajo la cara un poco y sonrió como si no fuera tan importante

-Entonces no te invitare- me sonrió un poco solamente, dejándome ver una tristeza ligera; él se paró para irse pero yo no tenía ganas de dejarlo ir después de lo de hoy – ¿te vas? Pregunte temiendo la respuesta

-A lado solamente- entonces por primera vez en toda la noche sonreí de veras, él se quedaría a unas paredes de mí, no se alejaría y aquí no llegaría ninguna chica a buscarlo, beso mi frente y salió; escuche sus pasos alejarse un poco y luego cerrar una puerta a dos habitaciones de la mía

Por fin podría dormir, él no era un vago traicionero ni mucho menos, él es mío lo sé, me pertenece completamente, aunque se ultima cara de tristeza me hizo sentir algo raro, como si hubiera algo más que no ha podido decirme y sé que algo tenía que ver con la celebración anual de los clanes pero bueno mejor dormiré; aunque pensándolo bien dormir sería complicado sabiendo que el está a unas habitaciones, sé que no habían pasado ni 15 minutos desde que se fue pero ya le extrañaba así que apague la luz de mi cuarto y me escabullí.

Entre a su cuarto él estaba quitándose la camisa y la dejo junto a su chaqueta, se sorprendió al verme y aún más al ver como cerré la puerta con seguro tras de mi

-Que haces problemática- me pregunto yo solo me acomode en la cama individual, metiéndome bajo las sabanas boca abajo – ¿puedes apagar? Quiero dormir- le dije

-No es bueno que estés aquí- me contesto, solo se contradecía por que justo ahora acariciaba mi espalda, me dejaba besos suaves por toda la espalda acariciándome, solo con el esto se sentía bien y correcto; pero solo con el –tu no necesitas nada de esto, tu eres hermosa naturalmente-dijo refiriéndose a mi ropa; eso me daba una idea, me senté en la cama y comencé a desvestirme quitándome esas odiosas ropas que en la vida jamás me vuelvo a poner; me quede solo en mis pantis y bra color aguamarina y me volví a recostar

-Ese es mi color favorito- Dijo el tentando un poco mi ropa interior yo solo hice un mohín –es el color de tus ojos- le sonreí, él se paró y me extendió su camisa, sabía que no se acostaría hasta que me la pusiera así que lo hice; ya había descubierto yo que mi vago no tiene muy buen autocontrol cuando se trata de mi pero ¡joder! Que yo quería ser suya y saber lo que se siente hacer el amor, pero con mis hermanos aun lado y el sueño horrendo que tengo creo que no sería lo más perfecto que me gustaría que fuese

Aspire el perfume de su camisa, estaba impregnado en ella, ese aroma a caoba con frescura lo amaba; me la acomode, solo entonces él se acomodó en la cama a un lado de mí, con su pecho al desnudo y como yo no tenía ganas de evitar nada, me acomode en su brazo, con mi mano sobre su pecho trazando círculos imaginarios

Sentir el cuerpo de él, es como si fueras al paraíso, su pecho fuerte y bien formado con ese aroma tan masculino me hipnotizaba, acomode mi cabeza en su pecho y escuche como su corazón galopaba desesperado, nervioso; pero él se dejó acariciar, subí un poco mi rostro solo para besarlo y darle las buenas noches, me volví a acomodar, él estaba deshaciendo mis coletas; acomodaba mi cabello a un lado y acariciaba cada facción de mi rostro; en momentos como este sabía que él me pertenecía completamente… el sueño me estaba venciendo, mis parpados pesaban horrores, pronto quedaría privada en el sueño; cada vez eran más sus caricias a mi cara y mi cintura –descansa mi problemática- estaba casi cerrando los ojos pero esa frase me gusto

-Disculpa; descansa Temari- se corrigió el solo; sé que vio que hice un mohín pero a mí me gustaba más la anterior, casi me perdía en la inconsciencia, es difícil no hacerlo cuando alguien así protege y vela tus sueños, con esas caricias, sus suaves roces, con el delineando cada facción de mi rostro, le encantaba detenerse en mis labios y delinearlos completamente; yo también ame eso –vago- alcance a decir- le escuche decirme que, que pasaba –solo soy tuya… TU problemática- me entregue en palabras a él y a Morfeo que ya no me permitió escuchar su respuesta, me perdí en la inconsciencia, en mis sueños, en sus confortantes brazos.

Lamento que aún no haiga lemmon pero lo estoy reservando un poco, jeje! Aparte de su comentario ustedes díganme que prefieren; es que el siguiente capítulo lo llevo larguísimo casi el doble de este… ¿Lo subo completo o lo pongo en dos partes?

P.D. Los adoro son lo máximo


	10. Fuertes Declaraciones

_Aquí esta el capitulo prometido espero les guste como a mi, disculpen la pedida de reviews; solo deseo saber si aun hay alguien ahí leyéndome, amo leer sus comentarios y lo mucho que les gusta asi que si tienen un segundo los espero en los reviews sin mas… adelante. _

El aroma del aún estaba en la almohada; joder es que como amaba su olor a hierba como maderoso, es tan masculino… con mis manos tente la cama para encontrar su pecho y volver a acurrucarme en él, abrí los ojos de golpe; él no estaba. Pero su chaqueta aún estaba ahí, seguro debió bajar, mire el reloj de la mesilla ya eran casi las diez de la mañana

Joder el timbre de la casa, me levante de la cama, aun llevaba su camisa puesta, pensé en cambiarme por si mis hermanos me veían, tal vez mal entendieran pero a estas horas ya no deben estar en casa, seguro era el vago que salió y se le cerró la puerta

Baje las escalera cuando empecé a escuchar voces, decidí no hacer ruido; era la voz de una mujer. ¡Es que ni en mi casa pueden dejarlo en paz!

**-Shikamaru no te estoy dando a escoger, ¿me entiendes?-**

**-Vete de aquí Ino; luego hablamos- ¡¿**la zorra ceniza se atrevió a venir hasta mis aposentos a joderme la vida?!

-**He dicho que no y ya sabes que eso no se discute-** ósea que ellos si tenían algo, mi corazón se estrujo

**-Y yo dije ¡Largo!-**

**-Tú le dirás ahora mismo y ya está dicho- ¿**acaso el me ocultaba su relación?** –ya no soportare más Shikamaru ¡Debes decírselo!-**

**-Es mi problema no te metas Ino! Ahora lárgate-**

Baje poco a poco, ya alcanzaba a verlos en mi cocina discutir, el sin camisa, solo en sus pantalones, me habría detenido a mirar lo escultural y perfecto que es; pero esa rubia ya no me estorbaría más; ¡eso como que me llamo Temari Sabaku No!

**-Que es lo que sucede Yamanaka- **soné algo despectiva lose, pero justo ahora me importaba un carajo

**-Temari no es lo que piensas; créeme-** Shikamaru trato de acercarse a mí pero le detuve, me senté en uno de los bancos de la barra y con la mano le ofrecí sentarse a la Yamanaka

**-Quiero que hablemos- **dijo ella sentándose tranquilamente como si no estuviera siendo osada al entrar en mi casa, yo solo le asentí, confiaba en Shikamaru pero ella quería decirme algo y yo iba a escuchar; el vago resignado trato de sentarse entre nosotras como para crear una barrera**– vete Shikamaru- **le dijo la rubia, él no lo tomo bien estuvo a punto de negarse** – vete Shikamaru, después hablamos- **esta vez fui yo quien le corrió

**-No, de esto no saldrá nada bueno; me quedare- **el intento volver a tomar asiento pero sé que noto como ambas le asesinamos con la mirada **–no esperaran que las deje solas-**

**-Lo harás- **dijimos juntas y al unísono sin dejar de mirarlo

**-Mendokusei- **fue lo único que dijo antes de subir por su chaqueta, y ponérsela encima sin ninguna camiseta bajo **- volveré en una hora-**

**-Por hoy no Shikamaru esto será largo-** dijo Ino, a él solo lo escuche resoplar, ambas nos volvimos a mirar desafiantes como dos mujeres indispuestas a perder una guerra; escuchamos el cerrojo atrancarse seguido del motor del carro del vago retirándose

**-Habla- **le dije; no éramos amigas por muchos motivos, uno de ellos es el chico que se acaba de marchar

**-Qué tipo de relación tienes con Shikamaru- **me levante un poco, para tomar las tazas de café que seguramente fue a lo que Shikamaru se levantó a hacer, un desayuno para dos

**-Es lo mismo que yo deseo saber de ti le dije-** le ofrecí el otro café, ella lo tomo como si fuéramos dos amigas que charlaban del día a día

**-Tengo en mí la ventaja de haber preguntado primero-** tomo un pan tostado de la bandeja que mi vago había preparado

**-Somos amigos- **le conteste, ella solo arqueo una ceja y miro mi camiseta, bueno, la de Shikamaru y en qué era lo único que portaba aparte de mi ropa interior

**-También somos amigos- **me respondió de igual manera con su ceja arqueada mientras cerraba los ojos para darle un sorbo a su café, una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su mano, yo solo proferí un ligero chasqueo acompañado de una risa… retándola.

**-Seamos honestas Temari, ¿has escuchado eso de que "entre gitanas no nos leemos las cartas"?- **bajo su café a la mesa y me miro de frente, sin juegos ni miramientos, solo de frente

**-Digamos que me suena- **le devolví la mirada

**-Me preocupa lo que hizo ayer- **su mirada se ennobleció y al escuchar sus palabras le sucedió lo mismo a mi mirada **–él no es así de impulsivo, tú también como yo sabes lo controlado que es y sobre todo lo vago y flojonazo que es para hacer las cosas, anoche destruyo casi la mitad de su casa a golpes y el coche de tu noviecito- **

**-No es mi "noviecito"- **le respondí fieramente

**-Sí, siento la provocación; suelo estar muy a la defensiva cuando se trata de ellos- **seguido a decir eso su cara se suavizo un poco nuevamente **– debes entender ambos; él y Choji son unos vagazos y siempre vivo alerta de que a ninguna vivita quiera lastimarlos, son muy ingenuos ambos-**

**-Están grandes no lo crees- **ella bufo y asintió

**-Creo que tus hermanos son mayores que tú, y aun logro ver esa misma rabia que yo siento a veces cuando locas intentan lastimarlos; veo ese mismo fuego en tu mirada, sé que aún no te fías de matsuri aunque crees que es lindísima y noble; pero aún no le das tu voto de confianza y sé que es igual con la novia de Kankuro- **chistee, en eso tenía razón

**-Son mis hermanos- **dije defendiéndome

**-Ese es el punto- **ella sonrió un poco débil tratando de ser amable **–ellos son eso mismo para mí; mis hermanos de corazón, por eso me tome esta libertad de venir aquí y saber si realmente quieres hacerle feliz; porque se bien que no pretendes jugar, pero quiero saber qué es lo que realmente pretendes-**

**-¿Esa es toda su relación?- **

**-Así es Temari; él es como mi hermano y es así como quiero protegerlo… aunque sé que no lo necesita-** en cuanto ella dijo eso, es como si un muro de roca solida se hubiera derrumbado entre nosotras; porque ahora nosotras teníamos un fin común "proteger al mismo chico" y lo pensé así

Porque yo desde siempre odie que alguna chica tratara de insinuársele aunque en ese momento no reconociera que era por celos; también era porque odiaría con todas mis fuerzas verlo al lastimado y ese era el sentimiento mutuo

**-No sé lo que siento- **le admití a la primera pregunta que me hizo cuando empezó la conversación

**-¿Lo quieres para ti?-** asentí como tonta adolecente confesándose **– ¿me odiaste por creer que salíamos juntos?- **obviamente asentí otra vez **-¿alguna vez has pensando en que se vería genial a lado de otra chica?-**

**-Por dios eso jamás-** ella sonrió aún más fuerte

**-Tema, creo que lo quieres y aún más que solo eso-** para mí era raro este pedazo de platica, yo jamás confesaría mis sentimientos y aun mas dejarme ser terapeada por una chica que hasta hace unas horas era la indeseable número uno en mi lista

**-Yo también lo pienso- **volví a admitir** –aunque no se mucho por parte de él, aunque sospecho que siente lo mismo- **suspire y sonreí mirándole de veras como dos confidentes **–a mí también me extraño lo yunei-**

**-Es demasiado impulsivo para parecer hecho por el verdad-** ella me devolvió la sonrisa y la confidencia

**-Demasiado- **sonreí una vez más, jamás tuve una amiga confidente por lo cual esta plática con ella se sentía confortable, liberadora

**-No debes pensar en eso más, el siente algo que jamás había sentido; desde que te conoció sus sonrisas para ti son otras, sus miradas son otras todo en él es diferente; pero solo cuando estas tú, cuando no, el vuelve a ser el mismo vago de siempre- **me sonrió igual

**-Creo que yo también soy más yo; cuando estoy con el- **ella me sonrió, busco en su bolso unos papeles que enseguida me paso

**-Que tanto sabes de las celebraciones anuales de nuestro trio de clanes-**

**-No mucho realmente, solo que es una celebración-** reí tontamente por la redundancia de las palabras, ella también acompaño mi risa; deslice uno de los papeles que me dio el cual eras una lista de invitados, un número de invitados que no sobrepasaba los ciento cincuenta y casi todos era Akimichi, Yamanaka o Nara

**-Déjame te cuento un poco nuestra historia; cuando recién surgieron nuestros clanes, los tres líderes fundadores se encontraron por casualidad en un sendero viejo, al verse recordaron ser viejos amigos de la infancia, al platicar de lo actual de sus vidas, se dijeron que ahora tenían esposas y un hogar muy cercano… con la conversación no solo su pasado volvió sino que también su amistad; concordaron que sus hogares quedaban cercanos y su amistad se reanudo y volvió más fuerte que antes, tiempo después por casualidades del destino sus primogénitos nacieron el mismo día, surgiendo así una celebración cada año para el festejo de los nuevos herederos, que con el tiempo se volvió tradición porque hasta el día de hoy estos tres clanes aun celebran esa unión familiar, ese destino que en aquella noche fría unió a esos viejos amigos**

**-Es algo realmente lindo Ino, no lo sabía- **le dije pensativa y algo melancólica por la historia

**-Y hay más que no sabes, de esas tradiciones de nuestros clanes surgió una más, años después de que los primogénitos crecieran ellos trajeron a la celebración a su pareja sentimental de ese momento, repitiéndose estos por tres años hasta que el matrimonio se confirmaba; curiosamente o el destino caprichoso que se yo, esta historia sucedía a menudo las parejas que asistían tres años a la celebración de alguna manera terminaban consumando un matrimonio feliz y duradero-**

**-¿Pero deben asistir muchos no?- **pregunte aun inocente

**-Las celebraciones "INOSHIKACHO" son completamente privadas para los clanes, pero para mantener la tradición; los primogénitos de cada familia en el clan se les permitía un solo invitado; ese invitado debería ser la persona a la que sintieran seria la nueva integrante del clan; entiéndase como su futuro pareja de toda la vida –** mi corazón de repente dio un salto enorme hacia el abismo sin saber dónde aterrizar-

**-Dime cuantas veces has sido invitada- **recordé mentalmente en segundos

-C**uatro-** dije sin pensarlo mucho

**-¿Pero solo has asistido a dos no es así?-** solo asentí mientras mi mente ataba cabos

**-Como entenderás la invitación a una celebración anual del trio de clanes "INOSHIKACHO" para alguien no perteneciente a los clanes es algo más que ir a una simple fiesta… es la más fuerte y pura declaración de amor en nuestra cultura; para nosotros es casi como ser elegido por los dioses a ser parte de algo más importante que un apellido; es ser parte de una familia-**

Mi corazón de por sí ya se sentía algo turbado, como para escuchar aún más, pero mi sentidos me exigían saberlo todo y de una vez; ella debió notar la expresión de confusión en mi cara por que tomo mi mano y la envolvió como a una hermana

**-Abre el otro sobre en tus manos- **lo hice sin ser muy capta de mis pensamientos ni acciones, lo saque, era una invitación, lujosa y detallada aún más hermosa que las anteriores; en la parte superior reconocí los simboles de los tres clanes en el orden de la formación, primero el de los Yamanaka, en medio el de los Nara y al final el de los Akimichi

_**Se le invita formalmente a ser parte de la exclusiva celebración**_

"_**INOSHIKACHO"**_

_**Que tendrá lugar en el clan de los ciervos a las 22:00 horas**_

_**Del último domingo del mes en curso;**_

_**Se le espera acompañada de Shikamaru Nara,**_

_**Primogénito sucesor a líder del clan Nara**_

_**Lleno de cordialidades; Los Lideres del Clan**_

**-A los primogénitos se nos permite realizar esta invitación especial solo al cumplir los 16; ya que debes llevar cuando menos tres veces a la misma persona y por algún error o mala elección, no es la persona indicada se te conciernen solo cinco años para que encuentres a esa persona o bien solo cinco invitaciones a la misma persona; la edad ideal de casamiento en nuestros clanes es a partir de los 21 –** mi mente ataba cabos, entonces esta era la quinta invitación de Shikamaru a la misma persona

**-Qué pasa si en esas cinco invitaciones, no consigues a la chica-** dije mirando mi invitación; mi 5ta invitación

**-Ella jamás podrá formar parte del clan; porque al rechazar tres veces la invitación está reflejando el poco interés en la otra persona, lo cual es una grave ofensa para el clan-**

**-Si rechazo ir…- **dije con voz vacías sin poder terminar de hablar

**-Si Temari; Shikamaru deberá elegir a alguien más, recuerda que él no es cualquier aldeano, él es el siguiente líder de un gran clan- **nunca vi a Shikamaru de esa manera tan responsable, aunque si cuidando de los demás **–de los tres clanes; los Akimichi y los Yamanaka basan toda su confianza en el cerebro estratega de los Nara por lo que se puede decir, Los Nara son los líder de los otros líderes; cuando un hombre es rechazado por la misma mujer 5 veces se le declara como incompetente por qué significa eso que no sabe elegir su familia… ni un buen futuro para su clan-**

Era demasiada información en unos pocos minutos, mire el reloj de pared ¡joder! Eran ya las seis de la tarde, Ino no se equivocó cuando dijo que esto nos llevaría el día entero

**-No quiero que parezca presión Temari pero, desde que te conoció, tu nombre se escribió puntualmente cada año en la lista de invitados; dio la casualidad que cuando nosotros por fin pudimos invitar a alguien, tu llegas de otro lugar y vuelcas su vida entera, bastaron días hablando contigo para que el exigiera tu nombre en la lista; sé que es mucho compromiso, pero creo que ni el mismo lo supo bien cuando lo hizo; solo fue el Shikamaru impulsivo hablando, ese Shikamaru impulsivo que nació cuando te conoció-**

**-Si no voy… ¿es como rechazarlo definitivamente?- ** pregunto aun vacía con sentimiento a flor de piel pensando en cómo es que jamás note lo diferente que éramos estando juntos

**-Así es-** apretó aún más fuerte mis manos dándome apoyo

**-Y ¿si voy es como si aceptara un compromiso con el?-** sería mi tercera invitación asistida, por lo cual es como si el destino caprichoso nos dijera ¡ustedes se casaran, tendrán muchos Naritas y serán felices y punto! Eso no me desagradaba tanto como mi miedo pensaba y mucho menos la parte de hacer a los Naritas

**-¿Sabes por qué tus hermanos respetan tanto a ese vago?-** negué con la cabeza

**-Cuando ustedes recién llegaron y tú fuiste invitada a nuestra celebración; ambos me interrogaron para saber por qué rayos te querían solo a ti y por qué tan pronto si apenas llevaban un mes en la aldea, ellos estaban a punto de golpear a Shikamaru por creer que deseaba aprovecharse de ti… yo les conté sobre nuestra tradición y lo importante que es recibir esa invitación, lo que debías de llegar a haber significado para ese flojo para que en menos de un mes tu entraras en esa lista que es tan minuciosa; ¿Entiendes? Ellos siempre han querido lo mejor para ti y saber que te habías vuelto tan pero tan importante para alguien les tranquilizo, ellos entendieron desde ese momento que el solo quería protegerte, porque para un hombre del trio de clanes si invitas a una mujer es porque estás dispuesto a darlo todo por ella; incluso la vida… por eso ellos lo entienden; por eso es que él tiene permitido tantas libertades contigo; como quedarse a dormir en tu casa- **me sonrió

**-Nunca me lo dijeron-** lo único que pensé fue en la parte de "porque para un hombre del trio de clanes si invitas a una mujer es porque estás dispuesto a darlo todo por ella; incluso la vida"

**-Les hice prometerlo-** continuo ella** -esto no se debe saber fuera de los clanes; es como nuestra historia privada, ni tu debías saberlo hasta hoy, por eso vine para presionarlo a que te contara, pero él no quiere porque cree que tú debes de ir solo si quieres pasar un rato con él y no para formar un compromiso o desecharlo para siempre-** mi corazón se encogió solo de oírla

**-¿Desecharlo yo? Y dejarlo para alguna otra zorra eso ¡Jamás!**- ambas reímos mucho con ese desplante mío pero sé que ella noto la nota de voz en mi miedo

Después de unos minutos en silencio ella volvió a hablar **-Piénsalo si Temari; aun tienes unos días para decidir qué es lo que harás- **si asistía entonces el trio de clanes me darían el buen augurio de un matrimonio duradero… pero si solo hasta anoche yo solo pensaba en hacer el amor con él en algún lugar donde nadie nos interrumpiera y hoy estoy por decidir si o no ser su pareja, no pude evitar sonreír, para ese vago llorica siempre fui así de importante que nada más le importo

**¿Creo que no hay mucho que pensar no crees?- **sé que el miedo es aun palpable en mi voz, pero jamás he estado tan segura de algo como esto

**-¿Ya decidiste algo?-**

**-Ino… el, a ese vago solo lo quiero para mí- **le sonreí, prefiero un matrimonio joven a dejarle mi vago a otra; la sola imagen de él tocando a otra mujer me llena de rabia **–imagínate que horror verlo con otra, antes la mato!-** él es mío y eso ya jamás lo volveré a dudar, reímos juntas como amigas que parece podíamos llegar a ser **–por favor no le digas que lo sé; anoche le dije que no asistiría- **ella abrió los ojos grande, entendió lo que debió doler a Shikamaru que yo le dijera eso, aunque yo no sabía lo grave del asunto


	11. Solamente mio

Lamento la tardanza pero eh aquí mi regalo de año nuevo

Las clases habían terminado por hoy, las cuales fueron un verdadero martirio porque por todos lados escuchaba pequeñas estúpidas diciendo cosas como "es una descarada" "todo era mentira" "demonios se lo quedo" "maldita zorra" "no creí que fuera tan celosa como para inventar eso" "él es delicioso, amaría tenerlo en mi cama" a esa última estuve a punto de arrancarle la cabeza; escuche otras pocas como "siempre creí que acabarían juntos" "se ven bien juntos" y otros tan pero tan pocos que creo los imagine como "me alegro por ellos"… está por demás decir que ya todos habían notado la escena de celos de ambos en la fiesta de tayuyá, llegando a la conclusión de que ahora éramos pareja

Muchos me habían hecho esa pregunta y me habían felicitado por nuestra relación, yo no me tome la molestia de desmentir a nadie, si me decían algo yo solo asentía, prefería que supieran que él me tenía a mí y no necesitaba a nadie mas

Yo casi no había hablado con Shikamaru acerca de lo que hace unos días me hablo Ino; temía que me preguntara que pensaba de ello y yo temía mis propias respuestas. Ino resulto ser bastante noble y enamorada, ella deseaba fervientemente que el vago y yo tuviéramos nuestra historia amor, tanto me pase pensando en eso que no note la salida hasta que el aula estuvo vacía; salí de ahí donde más tipas locas estaban fuera

**-Hola rubiecita-** las chicas del instituto acostumbraban a temerme, pero algo había raro el día de hoy, que todas se creían con el derecho de reclamarme; yo seguí caminando ignorándolas

-**Así que te inventas eso de la sexualidad de Shikamaru para quedártelo tu ¿no?- **dijo una de voz bastante chillona

**-Cuando menos lo disfrutaste zorra-** me voltee molesta por esa definición de mí, que hizo una de chonguitos disparejos

**-Mucho nena, créeme…- **me relamí los labios para hacerla enojar y mostrarle mi placer

**-Serás estúpida-** me tomo de los hombros tratando de lastimarme, cosa que obviamente no sucedería

**-Tú debes serlo y bastante para no soltarme-** le dije tomándola por sus muñecas y aplastándolas con mis manos, mientras la miraba fríamente, su cara me mostro el dolor que yo le provocaba

**-Suéltala niñata- **otra me empujo por al frente mientras otra me jalo por la espalda; me estaba molestando, realmente molestando

Entre otras 5 empezaron a soltar insultos en mi contra que fácilmente deje pasar, pero había una rubia falsa que se mostraba por mucho que fue la que ínsito a todas las demás para lanzarse contra mí, ella era la que más desafiante de todas me miraba; ella era la reina zorra.

**-Tu no me dirás nada-** le pregunte viendo que dejaba que solo las demás me atacaran

**-Eres una maldita perdida- **si acabas con el perro acabas con la rabia, pensé **–pero eso ya lo sabes así que no veo por qué repetírtelo-** yo solo le arquee una ceja y sonreí malévola **–lo que si me gustaría decirte es que espero hayas disfrutado la cama de Shikamaru porque te aseguro que no duraras ahí- **joder eso me picaba y mucho, la zorra esa se tomó de sus pechos falsos** –a mi shika kun estos le darán mil veces más placer, y créeme el gemirá como un loco mi nombre pidiéndome más y cuando le pregunte por ti solo dirá que fuiste una puta más-** ni si quiera se en que momento la tome del pelo y la forcé a que se arrodillara, la sangre me hervía de coraje, fácilmente le deformaría la cara a golpes, sentí las manos de dos de sus amigas tratando de hacerme que la soltara pero mi enojo es tanto que ni si quiera me movieron un poco, escuche sus gemidos de dolor cuando apreté aún más mi mano en su cabello, con la otra tome su cara apretándola demasiado fuerte

**-Tu ni si quieras llegaras a oler su perfume- **jale su cabello hacia atrás lastimándola, sus demás amigas ya se habían hecho al fondo horrorizadas de mi salvajismo, pero así estaba bien, mejor que me volvieran a temer** –dilo-** le exigí

Una chica me tomo del cabello queriéndome separar; solté a su amiga y la tome a ella del cuello y la avente contra el suelo furiosa, ella solo me miro con miedo. Estaba enojada, realmente enojada ya no podía más. Como que acostarse con MI VAGO, ¡MIO, MIO, MIO! Me agache un poco para volver a agarrarla de su cabello, la levante hasta hacerla arrodillarse** –ahora di que no podrás tocarlo jamás- **dije cada letra arrastrando las palabras sonando amenazante

**-Nnn, nn, no, oo- **se resistió, pero el gusto de negarse no le duraría nada, solté su cabello y tome fuertemente su cuello **– -** dije apretando cada vez más, ella inútilmente tomaba de mi mano con las dos de ella pero esa era imposible; yo no la soltaría

**-Jamm… jam, jammmaas… to to, toca… re a-** le mire aun mas fría mientras ella tartamudeaba

**-Di su nombre completo; ningún shika kun- **le hable rígido

**-No... nn… toccc... are.. shikama.. ****maru Nara.. Jaa… mmmas- **me sentí complacida al verlas atemorizadas

**-Alguna más que desee decirme algo-** ninguna hablo, ni si quiera me miraron a la cara, una aun enfurecida estaba a punto de ofenderme nuevamente hasta que una mano de piel blanca con su dedos le empujo en la frente y la volvió a tumbar en el suelo **–ya nadie dirá mas-** dijo la recién llegada Ino** – creo que a todas les ha quedado claro que Shikamaru ya tiene alguien y por demás decir esta que la deben respetar-**

**-Calla que tú eres igual de zorra que ella- **dijo otra aun insatisfecha de dolor que estaba arrodillada en el suelo; Ino hizo a continuación algo que ame **-Vuelve a arrastrarte a dónde eres…- **se paró frente a ella y poniendo sus tacones de temporada en el pecho de ella, la empujo **-al suelo- **la mirada de Ino en ese momento, fría y sin lugar a imploraciones me confirmo que podíamos ser amigas; ella sabía muy bien ser despiadada; nos entenderíamos bien

Ella me tomo del brazo tratando de aminorar mi ira **–déjalas Temari esas zorras no merecen tu coraje; además creo que te has desquitado lo suficiente- **voltee solo para mirar, eran un despojo, sonreí maliciosa; ellas jamás debieron haber tratado de si quiera pensar en estar en el mismo cuarto que mi Shikamaru

**-Temari le dije a Shikamaru que yo te esperaría, él ya se fue a su casa a dejar a yoshino y shikaku en la zona de transportes-** vio mi cara de confusión **–salieron, regresaran hasta mañana, deben dejar en persona unas invitaciones especiales para la celebración-** ya íbamos caminando hacia su casa -**¿Crees que me sobrepase?-** le dije por las chicas

**-No, se lo merecían; aunque creo que realmente te salió lo "Sabaku No"- **sonreí un poco **-no solo Shikamaru tiene su lado oscuro-** me dijo** –ves a la casa de él, ya debió de haber llegado- **me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, yo sin pensarlo lo hice, me encamine hacia la casa del vago; en cuanto llegue abrí, yo tenía una copia de la llave

**-¿quién es?- **escuche su voz desde su cuarto, cerré la puerta tras de mí, me encamine a su cuarto **–si pasa problemática también es tu casa-** me dijo, ya sabía que era yo, entre y lo vi acostado en su cama, tranquilo y con los ojos cerrados

**-Como supiste que era yo-** deje mi mochila en el escritorio, me senté a su lado en la cama, empecé a acariciar su rostro, cuando pase por sus labios el me dejo un beso en mis dedos

**-Eres la única aparte de mis padres y yo que tiene la llave de la casa, y la única a la que dejan entrar en la villa- **mire mi falda corta, era un poco más larga que la que use el día de nuestra cita, el siguió sin abrir los ojos, me subí a su cama sonrojándome, me acosté encima de él y sin pedir permiso lo empecé a besar con toda la rabia que me habían provocado esas tontas, lo bese fiera y sin dudar el en segundos me respondió salvaje apretándome de la cintura fuerte contra él, cuando nos separamos para tomar aire el aprovecho para besar mi cuello, mordisqueándolo suave, me deslizo un poco la camisa junto con el tirante de mi bra debajo de mi hombro

Yo me pare, él se detuvo creyó que yo me había molestado pero al contrario, empecé a desabrochar su camisa hasta que logre quitársela, el jalo mi blusa fuera de mi cuerpo, en segundos yo estaba en solo en mi bra, mi falda pequeña y mis pantis, sentada sobre sus piernas, nos volvimos a besar fieramente y desesperante, sus brazos me aplastaban deliciosamente contra su fuerte pecho, sus labios dejaron mis labios para besar mi cuello bajando poco a poco a mis pechos que ya dolían por la presión de su dureza, el sobo mis senos sobre el brassier le escuche murmurar algo de que me deseaba

Demasiado acalorada me desabroche mi bra, su cara de asombro al ver lo que hice fue un poema digno de recordar **–No hagas eso problemática, te deseo demasiado como para parar- **con sus manos me acaricio suave mis pechos, beso la línea invisible entre ellos, sentí como su miembro se ponía tieso bajo de mí, sentí como crecía a cada segundo

**-Te gustan-** pregunte algo tímida

**-Joder, los amo; son tan hermosos que podría morderlos hasta el cansancio- **su voz sonaba cada vez más ronca, más como un ronroneo masculino** –vístete que si no, no poder parar, mi princesa del viento- **así era el conmigo, me pedía algo pero se contradecía, justo ahora empezó a chupar mis senos haciendo que me arqueara de lo delicioso que eso sentía, estaba loco si pensaba que yo me iba a vestir

**-Me deseas vago-** lo escuche proferir un gruñido

**-¿Desearte? Estoy loco por hacerte mía-**

**-Desde hace cuánto-** pregunte entre gemidos, sintiendo como estrujaba con fuerza mis senos y los mordía deliciosamente

**-Hace más de lo que piensas; pero no pienses mal-** se tomó unos segundos en continuar por que estaba dedicado completamente en estrujar mis senos **–si te deseo; pero eh esperado tanto para esto porque quiero algo mas- **entre mis nubes de placer recordé la importancia de la celebración, lo que significaba asistir una tercera vez; un compromiso, eso era él lo que quería, a mí para siempre

El dejo un poco mi busto para bajar sus manos bajo mi falda apretando fuertemente mis glúteos, sus dientes mordían mi cuello y mis manos rasguñaban fuerte su espalda, me separe de sus piernas decidida a mejor hacerlo otra vez que no fuera en su casa, en cuanto me pare y le di la espalda el me volvió a sentar entre sus piernas dándole la espalda con su cabeza en mi hombro

Sus manos volvieron a mis pechos, yo hice mi cabeza hacia atrás dejándome acariciar, el aprovecho eso para lamer mi cuello, una de sus manos dejo mis pechos y la bajo delineando mi vientre hasta llegar a mi falda, la cual alzo metiendo su mano bajo mis pantis, su otra mano apretó mis pechos fuerte pegando mi espalda a su pecho

En mis pompis podía sentir la excitación enorme de mi vago **–te deseo tanto-** me ronroneo sobre la piel, su mano en mis pantis comenzó a acariciar mi intimidad, dejando a uno de sus dedos traviesos adentrarse dentro de mí, dándome tanto placer que podría derretirme** –pero si tu deseas que pare…-** me mordía placenteramente el lóbulo de mi oreja **–yo lo hare, lo que siento por ti puede más, que este deseo incontenible, que me va a hacer explotar-** su dedo dentro de mi intimidad jugaba a desesperarme de deseo, entrando y saliendo lento, tortuoso y delicioso

**-No quiero que pares, yo… yo… quiero que sea contigo-** él se detuvo para ponerme frente a él, me recostó en la cama y me beso deseoso y enamorado

**-Mi problemática… ¿Sabes lo que siento?- **puso mi mano en su corazón **–aparte de la loca desesperación de querer que seas mía y yo tuyo- **fingí demencia, quería que lo dijera **–problemática; yo quiero dar hasta la vida por ti; quiero que sientas esto bien, que sientas lo que yo por ti- **su mano pasaba acariciando mi piel que estaba desesperada por más de el** –no tengo mucha experiencia en esto pero… quiero hacerte feliz- **dijo refiriéndose a lo que estábamos a punto de hacer

**-¿Experiencia?-** le dije molesta **–¡ósea que ya has estado con alguien más!-** le di una fuerte bofetada y me pare indignada tomando la primera camisa que encontré

**-Tsk, no lo mal intérpretes, problemática- **él se paró en la cama con su pecho desnudo, pasando su mano por su pelEDDDo mostrándose agobiado **–No debi nunca haber intentado nada mas-**

-**¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Mejor olvídalo!-** me puse la camisa y me encamine a la salida, pocos pasos antes de salir el me tomo por la mano y me volteo hacia su pecho apretándome fuerte en un abrazo

**-Tú lo eres todo para mí; por favor olvida todo lo que dije-** sus brazos me apretaban más fuerte cada vez, supe que él quería llorar cuan escondió su cabeza en mi cuello **–ya no volveré a pretender ser nada más que tu amigo, lo prometo; pero por favor no te alejes de mi-** lo separe de mi para verlo a los ojos, su mirada me destruía

**-No puedo con esto; lo siento- **deje un beso suave en su frente y Salí corriendo si pensar en la estupidez que acababa de hacer, yo lo provoque y luego lo deje ahí como si él fuera el culpable; tres cuadras adelante note que ni bra traía ni tampoco una camisa que fuera mi… era de el con todo y su embriagante aroma

Procurare actualizar más pronto, amo sus reviews son mis inspiración a seguir esta historia espero les guste y espero verlos en los reviews los amo y felicidad y prosperidad en este nuevo año


	12. Celebremos A nuestra manera

Yase, yase que tardo mucho en actualizar pero tengan por seguro que esta historia tendrá su buen final; amo que me dejen reviews! :3 asi que si pueden ahí nos leemos

No estaba muy decidida a lo que iba a hacer pero, ya había tomado tres días enteros de compras con la reciente amiga mia ino; tres días de tortura midiéndome kimonos, cintas y demás accesorios, para que ella en la ultima hora del tercer dia dijera textualmente "oh por kami; temari, acabo de ver un vestido que te sentaría perfecto y uno para mi ¡De lujo!" y después de eso entramos a una tienda donde ella se midio un vestido de gala que le resaltaba el color de sus ojos de una manera maravillosa, eso y sus curvas perfectas; salio de su vestidor sin prestarle importancia a su belleza en ese vestido; con otro en sus manos que me exigió que me cambiara en cuestión de ya

Y ahora me tenia justo a las 22:00 hrs del ultimo domingo del mes, ceñida en un vestido de diseño palabra de honor en color verde esmeralda; el color de mis ojos, el cual ino dijo que era perfecto para mi, creo que tenia razón, el ajuste en mi busto lo resaltaba perfecto; la pedrería incrustada, lo que dejaba ver de mis piernas torneadas y la delicadeza escondida que mostraba de mí; ¡joder jamás me vi tan bien!

Ino tras de mi; alardeaba como loca el hecho de que pudo cambiar la vestimenta de kimonos a algo mas elegante** –temari te ves espectacular-** me abrazo por la espalda

En esta ultima semana había evitado totalmente a shikamaru, total y completamente (cosa que empiezo a creer se me ha vuelto costumbre) desde ese día en su casa que casi me derrite con sus caricias no había vuelto a hablar ni verlo, y eso lo confirmaban los mas de 30 mensajes en mi buzón de voz, más el teléfono de casa y demás, hice de todo para evitarlo que creo ni el estaba seguro de que yo iria hoy a la celebración

Mi cabello alaciado y atado en una coleta de lado perfectamente estilizado, estaba bailando un poco con el aire que hacia en la villa de los ciervos, ino se había adelantado; como sucesora debía estar medianamente temprano, en cuanto entre note como todas las miradas se fundían en mi y mi lindo vestido cola de pato de seda, mis piernas cubiertas por las tiras de las zapatillas del mismo color verde esmeralda que me llegaban hasta la pantorrilla. Me sentí sonrosada de las mejillas y hasta algo tonta vestida tan como de niña

Me aleje un poco hacia el valle que formaban los arboles, no sabia como entrar en la celebracion sin el de mi mano, asi que solo me aleje hasta el fondo de una carpa donde creí no habría nadie, sin embargo se escuchaba algo de ruido asi que decidi irme hacia otro lado para no ser entrometida, hasta que su voz me detuvo

**-¡No me interesa ya te lo dije!-** su voz sonaba enojada

**-Shikamaru hijo entiende; ella no vendrá y tu quedaras vetado del clan- **

**-Aun así no me interesa- **dijo el en tono neutro

**-Shikamaru; hay una chica realmente interesada en ti, solo finjiras que si la invitaste y aun podras regir el clan-** dijo otro hombre que con sus palabras estrujo mi corazón

**-No será la mujer a quien yo quiero a mi lado-**

**-Pero aun podrás estar a la cabeza del clan- **dijo otra voz

**-No podría dirigirlos bien; ella es mi motivación- **casi podía imaginar su rostro mirando al suelo y sus manos formando puños

**-Lo entiendo pero es ella o tu clan y todos los demás que dependerán de ti- **

**-Shikamaru sama; yo realmente le quiero y mucho y esperado mucho tiempo por esto, todos podríamos fingir que fue a mi a quien invito y asi ella no deberá ser excluida del clan esta noche- **me atrevi a asomar un poco mi cara entre los arboles solo para ver a la osada que propuso esa idea; la pude ver a ella, su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules y piel nívea, debía ser descendencia del clan Yamanaka y futura chica muerta si continuaba tomando de las manos a mi vago

**-Hijo si aún deseas que esa mujer sea quien te acompañe de por vida debes dejar que esta noche sea imue quien te acompañe-**

**-Shikamaru sama por favor yo puedo ser su pareja por lo menos esta noche, yo no tendre que fingir amarlo, yo ya lo hago- **ella estaba abrazada a el, pero mi vago seguía con sus manos a sus costados sin moverlas, sopesando la reciente propuesta; mi vago era de todo menos un irresponsable y desde hace algo de tiempo ya había un clan que dependía de él, al cual el mo podía dar la espalda; ella continuo abrazada a el solo por unos segundos hasta que se ocurrio la bellísima idea de subirlas a su cara para intentar besarle

**-¡Buenas noches!-** sone algo apresurada pero aun elegante, esa niña estaba realmente loca si creía que yo le hiba a dejar a mi vago en bandeja de plata; me acerque con toda la elegancia que merecían mis zapatillas y mi vestido esmeralda a los hombres que había oído, que hasta este momento supe eran los lideres del clan **–Inoichi san, Choza san y Shikaku san-** hice una pequeña reverencia, di media vuelta y me ajuste a lado de mi vago quitando con una sonrisa falsa las manos de la chica que se habían posado en las solapas del traje de gala de mi vago, para luego abrazarlo yo por su cintura

**-Lamento mucho la tardanza, se que no es de muy buena educación hacer esperar pero una chica debe lucir linda en un dia tan especial-** les sonreí a los lideres que igual de anodados que mi vago me sonrieron

**-Temari san; sabe que es un gusto siempre recibirla en mi villa- **dijo shikaku besando mi mano con respeto** – sea usted bienvenida señorita Sabaku No-** dijo inochi imitando la acción de shikaku e inochi

**-Ah disculpa tu no me conoces verdad- **dije melosamente a la del clan Yamanaka que seguía sin hablar, le extendi mi mano en un saludo** –mi Nombre es Temari Sabaku No; la pareja de…-**

**-Mi pareja en esta celebración-** concluyo Shikamaru, aferrando sus brazos a mi cintura y descansando su mentón en mi hombro, aspirando mi dulce perfume que se envolvía con el de el, me abrazo en forma posesiva esperando que yo no fuera solo un producto de su imaginacion

**-Vago, puedes estar tranquilo-** le dije volviéndome hacia el, descansando mi cabeza en su fuerte pecho **– es aquí a donde pertenezco; a tu lado-** el me envolvio en sus brazos aun con mas fuerza haciendome olvidar que no estabamos solos en este lugar

**-Con su permiso he de retirarme- **dijo la llamada imue, tratando de tapar con sus manos sus lágrimas que brotaban por borbotones, por un momento muy corto senti lastima por ella, pero entonces recorde que ella deseaba mi lugar asi que pronto deje ese sentimiento para despues

**-Jóvenes creo que lo mejor sera que nosotros tambien nos retiremos; les esperamos pronto dentro de la celebracion- ** solo asentimos y en segundos ya estabamos solos, en cuanto eso sucedió Shikamaru cayo de rodillas al suelo, hablando incoherencias sobre perdones y tonterías de amistad, apretando fuerte mis manos

**-Oye levántate, no me parare a lado tuyo luciendo fatal-** dije con una sonrisa mientras el se paraba frente a mi

**-Temi de verdad que lo que paso… no se… yo lo siento… no quise… bueno si pero… yo jamas con nadie- **pronto tape sus labios con los mios tomandolo de su rostro, yo odiaba hacerle sentir dolor y eso era lo que mas y mejor me salia **-shhh… quiero que sea solo contigo-**

**-Yo también quiero que sea solo contigo problemática- **me abrazo con su fuerza y voluntad renovada con su espiritu habitual en su lugar e incluso un poco mas fuerte

**-Entonces que así sea- **acerque mi rostro a él, bese el lóbulo de su oreja junto a un pequeño mordisco** –cerremos el trato esta misma noche-** sé que mi sonroso era casi tangible cuando a él se le erizo la piel, por mis palabras, mi declaración o mis besos; no lo sé, pero el temblaba ante mi decisión

**-Puedo esperar-** dijo el apretando fuerte sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, ocultando su miedo a mi rechazo en un abrazo

**-Pues yo no- **susurre entre sus labios, metiendo tímidamente mi lengua en su boca tratando de lograr un efecto de seducción excesivamente torpe

**-Temi…- **se separó de mi dejando su mano en mi cuello, susurrando en mi oído con esa voz ronca, que solo soltaba cuando el tono de nuestros besos aumentaba, cuando su voz se volvía gutural y su aspecto salvaje

**-Quiero que sea contigo y que sea esta noche- **dije tajante, el siguió con su voz gutural y su caricias lentas a mi espalda **–creo que debemos esperar temi-** dijo el sin convencerse así mismo

**-Si no es contigo será con alguien más pero esta noche será-** dije molesta y retadora; sentimiento que desapareció al segundo que lo dije, cuando mi vago de la nada me apretó demasiado fuerte de la cintura levantándome del suelo y en un rápido movimiento sus manos acomodaron mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, sentí su fuerte erección y también la ligeramente rasposa corteza del árbol contra el que el apoyo mi espalda para liberar una de sus manos; con la cual se dio a la tarea de acariciar la longitud de mis piernas, el besaba con fiereza excitante mi cuello, haciéndome inevitable el gemir de placer

**-Llámame loco, posesivo o como desees; pero te dejo claro algo-** la manera fiera de besarme y los modos tan toscos como candentes de tocarme, me mostraban su furia por lo que dije; pero también su inevitable deseo de mi** –piensa claramente si es conmigo con quien quieres estar; porque después de mi…- **sentí como gelatina mis piernas ante los roces de nuestros sexos, su erotismo, sus dedos adentrándose con delicadeza en mi intimidad y sus dientes curiosos buscando bajar con fuerza la parte de mi vestido que tapaba mis senos de la intemperie, que yo difícilmente podría poner mi mente a pensar claro… era excitante pasar del Shikamaru lastimero y que pide perdón al salvaje, celoso y posesivo ** –no habrá jamás nunca nadie más – **continuo

**-No quiero que haya nadie más-** dije entre gemidos

**-¿segura? - **su lengua jugaba sucio con mis pezones, haciéndome clavar mis uñas en su espalda y mis tacones juntarse fuertemente tras su espalda arañando de vez en vez con ellos sus gluteos

No sé cómo logre decirlo entre mis nubes de placer, pero lo dije **-Tan segura como que amo como se escucha Temari Nara-** sentí sus labios curvearse en una sonrisa sobre mi piel desnuda; finalizo su contexto con un presión en mi pecho izquierdo donde estoy segura mañana habría un enorme chupetón, que seguro el interpretaba como su pertenencia

Con toda la delicadeza que le quedo, me apoyo nuevamente en el suelo acomodando mi vestido, pasando su mano por mi cabello tratando de acomodar el desastre que el árbol le hizo a mi cabello, su sonrisa era tan amplia que sentí que no cabía en sí mismo de felicidad

**-Siento lo que hice-**

**-No, no lo sientes-**

**-No del todo-**

**-Esta noche he visto un poco más de ti- **sonreí

**-Eres el ángel que volvería loco a cualquiera-** tan pronto como lo dijo me apreso nuevamente en sus brazos **–pero de hoy en adelante, solo yo tengo el derecho a esa locura-** con sus palabras poso despacio sus dedos sobre mi vestido; por encima de mi pecho donde ahora seguro se está formando una gran marca morada

**-¡Que rayos te ha pasado Temari!- **los gritos desquiciados de una muy molesta Ino nos volvieron a la realidad **–¡TU GRANDÍSIMO IMBÉCIL! Seguro tuviste algo que ver-** ella le acomodo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a lo que él solo sonrió satisfecho de sí mismo

**-Lo siento- **dije con mi sonrisa tímida y acalorada-

**-Tú me acompañaras ahora mismo-** ella tomo de mi mano pero unos grandiosos brazos me retuvieron por mi cintura apretándome contra su pecho** –ni lo sueñes Nara, ella debe lucir genial y yo soy quien lo hará así que ¡ !- **dijo; un golpe más, yo asentí, mostrándole que al final de la noche seria para el para quien yo me arreglaría y todo en una sola sonrisa

Se que eh tardado mucho pero doy mi palabra de escritora que de ahora en adelante habrá un nuevo capitulo cada dos semanas en lunes antes de medianoche; se que es mucho tramo entre cap y cap pero prometo que aquí estarán, el próximo es 100% lemmon como regalo de 14 de feb, espero sus reviews que tan feliz me hacen, los adoro ;)


	13. AGRADECIMIENTOS

Lamento tanto la tardanza; estuve en problemillas tan fuertes que pensé en dejar descontinuado nuestra historia "De tus gustos", porque a lo largo se ha vuelto una historia que nos envolvió a todos haciéndola nuestra… decidí después de releer la historia unas 500 veces que era momento de terminarla, estuve tentada a alargarla, pero se perdería el sentido de la trama y aparte que no sería justo echar a perder una bonita historia

Hoy solo dejare mis agradecimientos a cada uno de los que me han seguido, ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Faltaran solo dos capítulos más, el final y un epilogo aunque el epilogo aun no lo he diseñado quiero saber que parte de la historia quieren saber o que tanto tiempo después les gustaría el epilogo. Nuevamente mil gracias ha sido un placer escribir para todos y cada uno de ustedes

**Nonahere****:** contigo inicie mi historia, tu fuiste mi preimer review y estaba tan contenta que no tarde nada en subir el siguiente capítulo jajajaja! y volviste a estar ahí para dejarme saber otra vez tu opinión… eres genial gracias

**YyessyY****:** Lose! Todas queremos una cita supere rotica con shika! Jajaja. Gracias también por tus consejos eso me hizo releer mil veces mas la historia para que se entendiera mejor, me has ayudado a ser una mejor escritora, además que lo mas importante es que ustedes puedan disfrutar la lectura, gracias

**yusha****:** fue muy divertido para mi también escribir esa escena! Aunque me rompi el cerebro mil veces pensando como debían reaccionar ambos y al final todo salio tan natural que lo ame jeje. Además de que me divertia y hacia mis maquinaciones con tus teorías sobre como continuaría XD. Gracias por leerme

**EstrellaSakuraBlue****:** escribo para ustedes! Son mi pasión. Saber de su felicidad jaja gracias

**titxutemari****:** esa temari es una problemática jaja! Justos como a el le encantan

**Mitchel0420****:** siempre me decias que no tardara y por mas que lo intentaba no podía jaja pero ya estamos aquí tan cerca de nuestro final. Mil gracias

**Yubashiri Zoro**: yo se, gracias por seguir y estar por ahí continuando con la lectura de esta linda historia, mis agradecimientos

**Sabaku No Lisseth**: jejeje tus teorías me daban mucho para ponerle a la historia pero también para cambiar jajja y amo que aunque sea después me pasen a dejar su mensajito. Sobre todo amaba tus grandes intenciones de describirme tus sentimientos jajaj com tus asdfghjk! Jajaja moria de risa con tus comentarios

**shiranyhappy****:** gracias esto lo escribo para ustedes

**fruit993**: creeme tenia que tener su explicación porque si no olvídate se meteria en graves problemas, amo esto de las partes eróticas es como estar solo en el alma y no la piel, gracias por comentar XD gracias por leer

**Melisa xD**: también es de mis parejas favoritas de Naruto, seguire escribiendo mas sobre ellos asi que te espero en otras historias también

**Patch el angel caido****:** gracias por tus halagos, son de los que me hacen continuar

**MarianaLoveKawai****:** aun punto de nada de acabar, gracias por leerme

**o-Shari-o**: placer escribir para ustedes, amo que tu ames mi historia

**CintyVeint****:** a punto de acabar y gracias por seguirme leyendo

**MarianaLoveKawai**: gracias por siempre estar tan al pendiente de esta historia, para ustedes es y me gusta que la disfruten

**Orkidea16**: pronto estará en su final y espero que te sea de agrado y que te emocione tanto como a mi el haberlo escrito

**SaoriTsukiko240891**: lo de la celebración me salio tan natural que cuando acabe el capitulo dije "kami de donde salio esta historia" jaja gracias por seguirme

**zer0-sama****:** OwO amo que amen esta historia gracias de todo corazón

**Artemisa Hyuga****:** la inspiración me la dan ustedes cuando me dejan sus comentarios tan halagadores mil gracias por acompañarme hasta el final

**DiegoTaylor****:** O/O gracias por cuidar de mi historia es muy halagador jaja gracias; casi llegamos al final

Chicos y chicas también muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que me siguen desde las sombras pero jamas de pierden de mis capítulos o actualizaciones aunque no dejen reviews o bueno algunos si, bueno muchos si; como quiera los amo a todos gracias por leerme

**Albota rules**

**Anita2124**

**CintyVeint**

**DFR.18**

**DiegoTaylor**

**KiiraaUchiiha**

**Melisa xD**

**Naara-no-temari**

**Orkidea16**

**Patch el angel caido**

**ST-4Love**

**Sabaku no Sandra**

**SaoriTsukiko240891**

**Shikamaru hp 515**

**Tarumis**

**Vivian Alejandra**

**Yubashiri Zoro**

**angelshadows28**

**fruit993**

**shiranyhappy**

**titxutemari**

**zer0-sama**

Ya vieron casi todos se repiten; me siguen me comentan y tienen sus history alerts O/O oh kami moriré de felicidad y emoción LOS AMOOOO!

**ALBOTA RULES**

**Anita2124**

**DiegoTaylor**

**Ericka-chan-RHOC**

**KiiraaUchiiha**

**MarianaLoveKawai**

**Naara-no-temari**

**Nonahere**

**Orkidea16**

**Patch el angel caido**

**ST-4Love**

**Tarumis**

**Yubashiri Zoro**

**fruit993**

**o-Shari-o**

**shiranyhappy**

**sofia-1550**

**tema-fer**

**yusha**

**zer0-sama**

QUERIA DEJARLES MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS POR SEPARADO Y DECIRLES QUE FUE UN PLACER HABER ESCRITO PARA USTEDES, TENGO OTROS PROYECTOS SHIKATEMA Y DE OTRAS PAREJAS QUE TAMBIEN AMO, PERO ESTA DEBIA ACABARLA CON HONORES PARA USTEDES

EN UNA SEMANA EXACTA TRENDAN SU BELLO FINAL Y ME DARAN UN CHANCECIN PARA ESCRIBIRLES UN EPILOGO GENIAL VA?

NOS LEEMOS


	14. Nuestro Finale

La celebración había terminado de manera maravillosa; ahora todos me miraban con el secreto en los labios pero con la clara afirmación en la mirada de la futura señora Nara; es algo inquietante, lo sé, cuando yo y Shikamaru ni si quiera se puede decir que realmente seamos novios, pero, no creo posible para mi ser feliz a lado de alguien más que no sea él. No hubo segundo en toda la celebración en el que él hubiese soltado mi mano, solo fueran cerca de tres minutos cuando tuvo que hacer mi presentación formal ante todos, y por esos tres minutos sus ojos ya estaban llenos de ansiedad; tal vez él creía que yo en cualquier momento huiría, pero no, yo me quedaria con el hasta el final

**-En qué piensas problemática-**

**-Todo fue grandioso, aún más que los años anteriores-**

**-Eso fue por estuviste hoy-** su mano seguía aferrada a la mía, llevándome al lugar más a alejado de todos; aunque ya no había rastro de nadie en la villa de los ciervos; la celebración acabo cerca de las 3 de la madrugada y ahora siendo casi las 4 ya no había muchas almas cerca

**-Espera un momento-** nos detuvimos justo donde lo encontré con los líderes del clan y donde sus fuertes brazos me sostuvieron contra el árbol para casi devorarme, casi imperceptible pero audible para mí, el silbo; su mano en la mía se apretó aún más fuerte; con temor

-**Listo señor Nara-** tres hombres de la aldea de los ciervos salieron dentro de los arboles más alejados

**-Saben lo que deben de hacer-** ellos asintieron con respeto **-Les agradezco- **Shikamaru me volvió a guiar por donde los ninjas habían salido adentrándonos el bosque de los ciervos, un lugar privado y oculto para los demás según he escuchado

Mientras más nos alejábamos del inicio del bosque, más ansiosas se volvían sus manos en las mías **–Problemática; ¿aun sostienes lo de esta noche?-** leyó en mis ojos la clara insinuación de haber olvidado todo **–que deseabas esta noche que tú y yo…-** dejo las palabras al aire y junto a ellas un poco de colorete en mis mejillas, recordé entonces que era eso; aunque en mi subconsciente nunca deje de pensarlo. Asentí algo tímida pero aun segura

Creí que habíamos caminado demasiado dentro del bosque hasta que un poco de iluminación tenue se iba acrecentando conforme caminábamos, su mano en la mía sudaba cada vez un poco más; los latidos de mi corazón se volvían inconstantes y locos al ver cada vela encendida dentro de su farol que rodeaban un espacio pequeño pero libre de árboles que nos dejaban ver la luna claramente desde las mantas que se acomodaban en el suelo

El me guío hasta ellas con sumo cuidado tratando de no romper la magia que el ambiente creaba, se giró a verme, concentrando sus negros ojos en los míos, se acercó lento hacia mí, su mano libre acaricio mi mejilla, nuestras frentes se juntaron, y después de momento que me parecieron una eternidad nuestros labios también danzaron a su encuentro

**-Aun estas segura problemática-** su mano acariciaba aun mi mejilla

**-Tan segura como que eres el vago de mi vida-** su mano toco la sonrisa que mis labios formaron, su mano soltó la mío para posarse en mi hombro, la otra mano acompaño su movimiento

**-Hace solo unos años, tuve la clase de charla con tus padres que no se le da a un chico realmente vago, ellos me dijeron que ya era tiempo de que asistiera a las celebraciones**- sus labios bajaron al encuentro de mis hombros dejando besos húmedos y suaves lengüetazos que probaban mi piel –**dijeron; tomaras al clan, serás el líder, guiaras a los tres clanes a nuevos tiempos de paz, entrenaras exhaustivamente, tendrás clases extras**- su voz fastidiada de mencionar tantas tareas, acariciaba mi piel con su simple exhalación, con la puntilla de su nariz alejo mi liso cabello que reposaba en mi hombro** –deberás hacer tratos con los otros clanes, deberás ser más sociable… no tuve problema alguno con todo aquello, no era nada nuevo y yo amo a mi clan y tomaría la responsabilidad de ser su guía-**

Sus manos encerraban mi cintura en sus caricias y sus labios nadaban tras mi oreja **–todo está bien, no me importaba en absoluto todo eso, hasta que mencionaron… también debes conseguir una esposa, joder que eso para mi sería imposible, camine durante horas penando en quien podría escoger-**

**-Hay lindas chicas en tu aldea-** encontré mi voz en un rincón inundada en un botecillo que decía demasiado placer para funcionar

**-Ninguna era para mí-** fruncí ligero el ceño, eso se escuchaba como declaración barata de película romántica **–sakura era temeraria y fuerte, sería ideal si no estuviera la sombra azulada que todos los días le vigilaba, luego estaba hinata, ella sería una genial matriarca si no fuera porque ella ya estaba predilecta al imperactivo molesto y también estaba Ino pero- **sus labios no dejaban de besar mi piel, sus palabras salían a borbotones **–pero con ella jamás pasaría la línea de amistad- **una de sus manos deshizo el moño que mantenía anudado mi pelo, que pronto se vio completamente suelto cubriendo mi espalda

**-Ese día decidí decirle a mis padres que ellos podían seleccionar a mi esposa y yo haría lo imposible por hacerla feliz-** mis manos desabotonaron su chaleco tirándolo por algún lugar cerca de las sabanas dobladas **–para llegar a mi villa, tenía que pasar por la entrada de la aldea, pensé en como les diría a mis padres que no encontraría jamás a la mujer perfecta para mi hasta que por instinto voltee a la entrada y ahí estaba, una artesanía de dama, sin poder retener mis acciones le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa de la misma manera sincera, pensé entonces que los ángeles habían cincelado en su carita oliva esa sonrisa angelical- **mis manos estaban deshaciéndose de su camisa cuando sus besos continuaban en el nacimiento de mis pechos

**-Su piel, sus ojos, su sonrisa, ella no debía de ser de esta aldea, lo comprobé cuando tras de ella dos jóvenes con grandes maletas que notaron nuestra conexión en miradas, se interpusieron entre nosotros; después me pareció un ángel salvaje cuando de un puñetazo a parto a los chicos que hoy se, son sus hermanos- **las manos de mi hombre encontraron en cierre de mi vestido y de la manera más lenta y tortuosa lo bajo sin dejarlo caer **–entonces no lo pude evitar, le sonreí aún más, mis pies me llevaron hasta ella y con su sola presencia olvide el mar de pensamientos que me invadían, ella estiro su delicada mano hacia mí y solo dijo "Hola soy Sabaku no Temari"-** un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, su historia, mi historia; nuestra historia desde sus ojos, era más hermosa de lo que la recordaba

**-Desde ese momento supe que debía cuidarla, protegerla y que ella algún día me vería de otra forma, pero el tiempo paso y cuando menos lo note yo era el tipo que solo limpiaba sus lágrimas que otros idiotas la hacían derramar- **dejo caer solo un poco mi vestido para besar mis senos por encima de mi brassier **–desee entonces ser yo solo el que estuviera a su lado, porque sabría que yo no la lastimaría jamás-**

**-Pero ella era una tonta- **continúe** –ella no sabía que lo que necesitaba estaba a un costado de ella, solo lo noto cuando vio realmente en quien se había convertido su amigo, él ya era todo un hombre por el cual muchas mujeres morían de amor- **el susurro contra mi vientre que era hermosa, sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo como el tesoro perdido **–entonces ella deseo también que el la mirara de otra manera, que fuera lo único que su mirada captara-** él se agacho para despojarme de mi vestido, lo acomodo a un costado, dejándome solo en mi ropa interior y mis zapatillas **–ella deseaba desesperantemente todo de el, así que lo forzó a que se lo diera, sus besos sus caricias, su amor ella lo quería todo-**

**-Y él estaba dispuesto a entregarle todo por uno solo de sus besos- **fue como si con eso selláramos nuestra historia, delicadamente me despojo de mis tacones, me recostó en las mantas del suelo con tanta delicadeza cómo fue posible, mis manos traviesas jalaron la liguilla de su pelo que lo mantenía atada en una piñilla, era diferente verle con el cabello suelto, era tan sensual, al descubrir mi travesura una de sus manos apreso a la mía; beso mis dedos, la palma de mis manos, bajo con sus besos recorriendo desde mi muñeca hasta mi hombros, su otra mano se deslizaba por todo lo largo de mi cintura, mi pecho hasta mis caderas.

Hábilmente desabrocho mi sostén, un escalofrió endureció mis pezones al sentir la brisa de la noche en mi piel desnuda, su boca rápidamente se apodero de mis pechos, besándolos provocativamente hasta el punto de mi éxtasis, todo él se dedicó enteramente a mi placer

Después de minutos de poco cordura para mí al sentir su lengua jugando en mis pezones, el siguió su trayecto de besos bajando por mi vientre, sé que me estaba por sonrojar y probablemente de apartar sus dientes de mis bragas que empezaban a descender, pero no quería arruinarlo, es estaba tratando de hacerme feliz, pero jamás nadie me había visto tan al desnudo

Sus labios bajaron hasta mis pies; que el beso, beso cada centímetro de mi piel hasta subir a mi intimidad **–déjame hacerlo, quiero probarte completamente, quiero ser el único- **yo solo asentí abrumada por el placer que su lengua empezó a provocarme, casi cerré las piernas automáticamente al sentir su legua lamer mi intimidad, pero el apreso cada una de mis piernas evitando que yo lo quitara de mi zona

Sentir su lengua entrar y salir de mi hendidura me quitaba la cordura, pronto sus dedos también se dieron a la tarea de volverme loca de placer, sus dedos entraban y salían hasta mi barrera virginal **–te necesito Shikamaru- **dije entre gemidos roncos, el pronto volvió por su camino de besos. Se separó por un momento de mi desnudez y sentí el pavor de perderlo, pero entonces note que solo el estaba tratando de quedar en mi misma situación; en completa desnudez, cuando sus pantalones cayeron a sus pies mis ojos no podían dejar de ver esas piernas tan bien formadas, su cuerpo tan atlético, quien pensaría que un vago estaría así de bueno, bueno pues yo no quería que lo supiera nadie. Un sonrojo apareció en su cara iluminándola por completo, él estaba bajando su bóxer

**-¡joder!-** no pude evitar que las palabras salieran roncas y deseosas de mis labios al ver su miembro tan dispuesto a la batalla, él se agacho un poco para tomar una manta de las que habían quedado dobladas en una orilla, la desdoblo y la tendió sobre nuestros cuerpos evitándonos el frio de la noche

Una de sus manos continuo jugando en mi intimidad mientras la otra apresaba mis senos y sus labios los besaban, él quería volverme loca y aun sin ser penetrada; no pude evitar sollozar, ¡mi deseo es tan inmenso! **– ¿Hice algo malo princesa?-** sus ojos se concentraron en mí y sus acciones pararon lo que hizo que sollozara aún más **–sabes lo siento no debí acceder a hacerlo-** estaba por pararse cuando lo detuve, pude ver el miedo en su mirada de haberme herido

**-Estoy desesperada-** fue lo único que pude decir

**-Que es lo que pasa, ¿acaso ya no lo deseas?-** mi sexo palpitaba deseoso y mi cuerpo exigía a mi Shikamaru a la voz de inmediatamente; jamás había sentido tal necesidad al punto de llorar, lo único que pude hacer para hacerme entender fue tomar su miembro y dirigirlo hacia mi entrada rogando por el

**-Estas segura- **pregunto el acariciando mi pelo y volviendo a dejarme sus besos en mi piel que había dejado de arder solo por tenerlo a el

**-Es lo que me desespera; que no lo hagas ya-** y el solo entonces me entendió; que lo deseaba más que a nada en este mundo; tomo mis manos y las enrollo tras su cuello** –lastímame si es necesario- **sabía que se refería al dolor que estaba por experimentar **–si quieres que me det…- **no deje que acabara de decir eso así que lo calle con mis besos

Su grueso miembro entro lentamente en mí, ser llenada por algo de esa magnitud dolía, y dolía mucho para ser una primera vez, mis uñas se encajaron en su espalda ahogando mi dolor, estando completamente dentro de mí su felicidad era casi tangible, lo podía sentir, aun sin abrir los ojos podía sentir su ancha sonrisa

**-Kami, kami, kami!-** empezó susurrando bajo** –joder, soy el más afortunado sobre la tierra- **continuo un poco más alto** –jamás serás de nadie más- **su miembro empezó a deslizarse desapareciendo mi dolor, sentí su sonrisa llenar de besos mi cuello, él estaba extasiado por el simple hecho de ser suya y el mío **–te pertenezco TEMARI NARA-** eso ultimo para mi asombro lo grito

Yo me sonroje a los mil mares, pero no podía callarlo su felicidad me llenaba a mí también, pronto sus manos volvieron a la tarea de masajear mis senos e irse hasta mis piernas en caricias, sus embestidas habían opacado por demasiado a mí ya inexistente dolor; de pronto me escuche gemir como desesperada pidiendo por más de él, jamás me saciaría de él; lose

Sentí su grueso miembro crecer y crecer dentro de mí, lo cual solo lo hacía más placentero, mis manos jalaban su cabello ya suelto hacia mí, lo quería para mí, jamás dejaría que nadie más sintiera este placer, él no podría dárselo jamás a nadie, era solo para mí, me pertenecía y yo le pertenecía

Fue una noche como no imagine jamás; sus labios conocieron cada poro de mi piel, aunque yo trate vanamente de también darle placer él se negó rotundamente diciendo que esta noche era solo para mí; así continuo durante un buen rato llenándome de besos y caricias hasta que llegue a un punto insospechado, una explosión de sensaciones que jamás había experimentado; un orgasmo, el mejor de todos puedo asegurar

Su miembro llenándome no era nada comparado con cualquier sentimiento que hubiera sentido jamás, el ser amada de esta manera por alguien, es algo a lo que toda mujer deberíamos tener derecho

Que esa persona te acaricie con solo una mirada

Que seas tú el motivo de sus sonrisas

Que seas tú su razón de ser feliz

Que su día empiece contigo y que sus noches solo encuentren cobijo entre tus brazos

Un desayuno en las mañanas hecho por él, o por ti para el

Una rosa aunque no sea día especial

Que te tome entre sus brazos y en besos calme tus miedos y tristezas

Es algo que toda mujer merecemos, gracias a kami, el pronto puso a mi vago en mi camino y aunque derrame muchas lágrimas por enclenques que no valían la pena, todos ellos me llevaron a reconocer lo realmente debe ser el amor; tal vez nuestra relación no empezó de la manera más pura y casta, porque nosotros empezamos con el pie izquierdo, el de la pasión, lo que en realidad no notamos era que lo nuestro estuvo ahí, desde aquel día que nuestras mirada se encontraron en la entrada de la villa, algo en nuestros corazones hizo "clic" desde ese momento no ha habido tiempo en que no estuviéramos juntos, nos vimos crecer el uno al otro pero nuestra cercanía era tanta que jamás nos vimos con otros ojos; con ojos de amor

Pero hoy lo hemos sellado, me pertenece; Shikamaru Nara me pertenece y yo Sabaku no Temari le pertenezco, lo hemos sellado de la única manera que nos faltaba y la única que la sociedad reconoce como adecuada; deje a un lado mi ramo de lirios blancos con pequeñas rosas que habían sido teñidas de un verde jade igual al de mis ojos, igual al color favorito de Shikamaru en la mesa, tome la pluma que se me prestaba y escribí el nombre que aún me pertenecía, lo voltee a ver tan radiante, su sonrisa era casi igual que aquella que cuando lo hicimos por primera vez, el con su traje blanco no cabía en sí mismo de la felicidad, tomo la pluma entre mis manos no sin antes darme un beso en las manos

Miro con el ceño fruncido la hoja que el también firmo, dejo la pluma aun lado y me tomo por la cintura, aun con su ceño fruncido me dijo **–debe de dejar pronto ese nombre señora Nara-**

**-Oh vamos Nara aparta tus manos de ella, que esto aún no acaba-** dijo mi hermano gaara, pasando en medio de nosotros para romper nuestro abrazo, su sonrisa era notoria, pero aun así no dejaba de ser yo su hermanita menor, él se dirigía a firmar como testigo junto a Choji y Kankuro, el juez dijo que eran demasiadas firmas pero todos hicieron el mismo caso que nada

**-Así que ¿ahora cómo debo llamarme señor Nara?- **pregunte jugando con su corbata

**-Temari Nara; por supuesto- **dijo el intentando atraerme hacia él; me gustaría decir que han pasado muchos años, pero en realidad, desde aquella noche en que nos entregamos solo ha sido un año, si por mi vago fuera solo habrían pasado días, pero Ino logro convencerlo de que esto necesitaba mucha planeación y que yo quería un vestido hermoso justo como el que hoy porto, ceñido a mi cintura, con caída elegante y no tan vaporoso como Ino quiso en un principio, un carraspeo llamo nuestra atención e igual que en la mañana cuando el juez nos habló, el párroco recito las mismas palabras

**-Entonces; dado el poder que se me confiere, hoy los declaro marido y mujer-**

Muchísimas gracias a todos por regresar a leerme y estar conmigo en este final; nuestro final espero un ultimo recuerdo de sus parte y muero por hacer un epilogo pero como aun esta en mi cabeza, no pondré fecha de entrega pero espero sea en unas dos semanitas, los amo y mil gracias por haberme acompañado

Pronto escribiré otros shikatema pero serán oneshot por el momento, LOSS AMOOO! :´D


End file.
